Stowaway
by Ardentine
Summary: MAD There's a WOMAN stowaway on the Titanic! How could this be? On the Titanic? UNHEARD OF! And listen to this Mr. Murdoch found her hiding behind some crates in the cargo hold. Well I dare say it is good for him to finally find a woman worthy of his love
1. Overture

**_STOWAWAY_**

**Summary:** A woman decides to stow away in the grandest ship of the century, The Titanic, to escape a shady past that involves an abusive life that is leading her to nowhere. While checking the holds with his old friend, Charles Lightoller, First Officer William Murdoch caught her crouched behind some crates. This is a conquest to come to terms with one's past and the up-tight gentlemanly rules of society. Can Mr. Murdoch and this woman do it all while not loosing sight of themselves and each other? Will the phrase "Love will prevail all" ring true for them?

You, my readers, can be the judge.

**Historical notes:** I do know that William McMaster Murdoch was married ten years before the maiden voyage of the Titanic. I am VERY aware of that. However, for the purpose of fiction, I shall be the wielder of history and any personal facts about the crew members will be slightly altered for your enjoyment. I am extremely strict about being historically correct myself. However, sometimes, we all just have to remember that fiction is for enjoyment, not research. Without that, we wouldn't have those fun historical fiction novel we enjoy so much!

Though, I give you this promise: I shall do everything in my ability to serve the memories of the heroes of Titanic justice and keep the personality and persona of those real figures as close to reality as possible. It is only right to respect them in that manner.

**Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it. **I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

**Author's note (10/March/2009): **The first and second edition of this fic was published many years ago and I was extremely unhappy with it. If you have already read this one, read it again, because everything was** REWRITTEN **and **RE-EDITED.**

**Asides from that, please enjoy!**

---

**15 April 1912, Time: Unknown**

My chest constricted. My body screamed for air. I could see nothing but bubbles and people's arms and legs flapping fervently to get up to the surface. My sense of up or down, left or right was non-existent. Regardless of the which way I swam or tried to swim, I was back to the same spot where I'd started; with the same people who have fearful looks on their faces or those already dead, with surprise frozen on their faces like the polished wooden sculptures on the grand staircase. They didn't have a chance to realise that their lives were being taken from them.

I tried in vain again to swim in any way I can towards the light. The light that was from the Titanic and not God beckoning me to come.

I was too young.

I screamed in my efforts to regain my strength as life was squeezed out of me the longer I stayed underwater. The bubbles from my mouth blinded me for a moment as I screamed in any attempt for help. The sound was so loud that it felt like silence squeezing my ears closed. I knew I was crying. I could hear my own sobs over my loudly beating heart. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba...

I promise to never complain about my age again. I was only three and thirty!

My arms flapped and my legs kicked strongly, but I was still getting no where. This entity called the Atlantic pushed me further down. Her hands grabbed at my neck roughly, choking me.

Scenes of the past five days played in my head like a some lame movie reel. The last five days on a ship they call, _The Ship of Dreams_ and regretfully, it took me five days to understand _why_ they would call it, _The Ship of Dreams._ The laughter that was echoing in the wheel house, the arguments in an assortment of manly voices and teases in my tongue sounded loudly in my head, as if my memories were teasing me about a moment in time I can never get back.

God, I didn't want just five days! Please, I want my whole life.

With him!

Only him!

"You're the best damn stowaway we ever had, Annie!"

"She is the only stowaway we ever had, Lights!"

No! God, I beg of you!

The Atlantic shook her head sternly at me as the darkness clouded over my head. My chest no longer constricted, but froze in its position and I was no longer struggling to breathe. My heavy, lead-like limbs pulled me down towards the dark abyss I no longer know where its bottom is.

A rush of bubbles passed by my eyes again, tickling my nose. But this time, the bubbles didn't bring me a sense of loneliness in the midst of all of these bodies: alive or dead. It brought me warmth. The touch of fabric was familiar. It was starched.

Comforting.

Loving.

Masculine.

I closed my eyes knowing whose warmth it was. It knew so well that it should be a sin.

Thank you.

"Will?"

"Yes, Annie?"

---

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think. **Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!!


	2. Chapter 1: April 9

**Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it. **I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

Asides from that, please enjoy and thank you for your constant support!

--

**9 April 1912**

The night was as still as the air itself. Southampton port was covered in a thick fog, and the cold was settling in. Some of the new ship's crewmembers were leisurely walking from to and fro, with cigarettes in their mouths. Their hands moved about to animate their jovial talk. She could feel the anticipation running through everyone's veins.

The maiden voyage was yet tomorrow, and America was just a few days away.

A woman, dressed in the poorest attire, crouched against the crates, was waiting for the happily talking crew members to walk by. Her hands bolstered the grip around her bag, and she waited for the right moment to run for the cargo hold.

It was eight at night, and she had expected the crew to go home, and rest for the voyage tomorrow. Oh, how much she had underestimated these men.

A pair of green eyes peeked over the wooden crate again. There were three men standing right next to the door itself, smoking their cigars, and cigarettes. She cursed in her native tongue. They weren't working! They were smoking, and just having a jolly good ol' time… She knew that they weren't going to leave any time soon either. The woman shrank back behind her crate, and pulled the tabby shawl around her shoulders tightly. There was barely any warmth emitting from that piece of clothing, and she shivered as another wisp of chills brushed across her pale cheeks. The talk got louder, and the smell of smoke was eminent to her. She choked at her cough, and tried her best to hold it in.

The woman was taking more risks than she could comprehend. She was going to stowaway in the Titanic? It was unheard of! It's not, because it wasn't done before. Oh, no, many of these stunts have been done before. But _she_ was going to stowaway in the most luxurious liner of today! It was really unheard of!

She couldn't stop thinking of the terrible things they were going to do to her if they've found her hiding in the hold. They might even throw her off broad, and she was going to die in the icy waters of the Atlantic. Or, they might torture her in ways that she thought it was immoral. Or, maybe…they'll shoot her right between the eyes.

Clutching her bag for protection, she shook her head.

No, they wouldn't shoot a woman.

Would they?

The woman gulped down her fear, and yet again, looked across the crate to see if the men were still at the door. As luck would have it, no one stationed anywhere near the door.

In a flash, faster than the eyes could see, and hands could move, a dark head ran across the loading dock and into the protection of a shadow of a crate that was positioned closer to the door. Faintly, she panted quickly, trying to catch her breath against the cold air.

But her luck had once again turned on her. This wasn't good.

The people were heading back towards the door, and she was right in their path. They were bound to see here sitting there like an insolent schoolgirl, trying to sneak out of class. Then, may be now, she would be shot, and possibly hanged for her attempt to stowaway on the _Ship of Dreams._

With an unethical tongue, she cursed all of the words that she knew, silently. She ducked quickly as the misshaping shadows passed over her head.

The fear came back again, but now, it was squeezing the life out of her. Her breath came out in chokes, and beads of sweat rolled down from her forehead. She had also noticed that her hands were trembling, and her eyes watered for no apparent reason.

She was crying.

All of the plans that she had intended to follow through were dispersing faster than she could reach out to grab hold of them. It wasn't happening. Her chance at a new life was moving away from the light, and her ambitions became hazy. She was going to remain in England for the rest of her life. She knew that she didn't have a home to go to, and if she had decided to go back to where she had come from, she was surely going to be beaten for what she was trying to do.

Her husband was a violent man. He was also a drunk. Every night, the poor woman would sit at home, waiting for her husband to come home from work. But to no avail, he either would come back very late at night, or very early in the morning, smelling of beer, and other women. She despised it all, but if she was to speak out her thoughts, she would be soundly beaten.

At first, her husband was a loving man. He had promised her the world, and look what she had ended up with: a bastard, and scars and bruises all over her body.

He had promised her a happy home and a beautiful life. She would make him the most wonderful wife, and he would love her.

Men lie, she told herself. All of them lie…

The day after their wedding, he dropped his devotion, and picked up a better pursuit: Beer, and more satisfying pairs of legs.

Yes, he would go ballistic in the morning.

Yes, he would beat—no—kill her if she was to return.

Yes, he would never let her out of the house again. She was sure that he would lock her up in a little closet with no windows, and she was never going to see the light of day again!

It's now, or never, darling, she told herself. It's now or never.

An opportunity like this will never present itself again.

Shakily, she wiped away the tears as her mind raced with questions, doubts and possibilities.

She went with her guts and ran for her life, dodging, and swooping to avoid any suspicious glance. Quickly, she jumped into the cargo hold and into the shield of yet another shadow of a crate. Her breathing was raged from the adrenalin, and her quickly fluttering heart. She closed her eyes as tightly as they would close, trying to recover from her decision. She could not believe that she had made it.

No more violent husband.

No more England.

No more of her old life.

And, definitely, no more fearing for her life.

She was going to set herself a new life on a new horizon. She was going to better herself. American had just opened her arms to her. And the woman was content.

May be, I'll become a teacher, she thought happily. Even better, an actress!

After realizing what she had just thought of, the woman mentally slapped herself for even thinking that. As if anyone was not going to let a poor beggar become an actress! She only had enough money for a new home, and some food, but surely not enough to start an acting career.

They also needed talent, Anna, she continued her own silent conversation. And what do you have? A tawdry dress and pair of dazzling green eyes?

Against the dimmed light of the cargo hold, the woman's eyes were the brightest thing in room, regardless of her own thoughts about them.

They were emeralds. They were jewels, and they were one of her most prized possessions.

In fear of anyone hearing her, she didn't move from her spot until the cargo door was shut tightly. It took the men a while to finish their duties, and she had noticed that her muscles shook from the pain. She let out a stifled sob as the pain grew worst. This was terrible compared to any of her husband's beatings. Her legs started to ache from the over-exertion, and a loud whimper was at the base of her throat. If she was to move, they would hear the scratching of her dress against the steel floor. The echo in the damn place was terribly loud, and she couldn't risk anything now. She came too far to be caught!

The crew members were leisurely taking their time with their work. God, this was torture.

Aside from the pain, she kept telling herself that, it's for the best Anna. But somehow she just could not bring her heart to believe it. Everything that was flowing her way was slowly pulling away its lights, and it was turning against her. The men. The pain. Her cocky triumph. She prayed for forgiveness, and for blissful reproach.

Slowly, the dimmed light reduced to darkness, and she then knew someone was helping her. Anna dropped herself from her stance, and sat in a more comfortable position. Her legs throbbed from the new set of blood rushing up and down its tubes. The only thing she could hear was her breathing that was laced with quite sobs, but she had to admit that the silence was more comfortable than any thing she had ever experienced.

It is for the best, darling.

The woman's deep green eyes took a moment to adjust to her dark environment. When her eyes focused, the eerie shadows became a multitude of crates, and baggage.

Her strength didn't allow her to pursue any further exploration, and her body cried for sleep. Positioning herself covertly between two crates, Anna Lyn Connor took in a deep breath of the chilly air before plunging into a world of dreamless sleep.

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!!


	3. Chapter 2: April 10

**Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it. **I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

I thank you so much for sticking to this story. It makes me so happy I can break out in a dance!

Asides from that, enjoy!

**--**

**10 April 1912**

First officer William McMaster Murdoch dressed sharply in his uniform was walking around the deck as everyone bustled about getting ready for the Titanic and her maiden voyage. Walking with him was the second officer and one of his dearest friends, Charles Litghtoller. No words were said between two as they admired the grand ship.

"Nervous?" Lightoller asked nonchalantly.

"Not really, I'm just anxious," Murdoch replied, lifting his head to the sunrise. He allowed the sunrays to wash over this skin and the warmth to comfort his heart.

"It's the same with me, my friend, same with me!" Lightoller chuckled at his friend's remark.

Stewards, stewardesses, clerks, waiters and waitresses were busying themselves with their duties and no one had the guts to open their mouths to complain. They were all just too anxious, waiting for the grandest ship of the world to set sail. Some of the crew were jumpy, but some were just having this, 'oh, it's the same as the next ship' kind of expression.

The two officers stopped at the wheel house and agreed to meet at 11:30, before the passengers started to pile in and with that said, the two retreated to their quarters. Murdoch slumped into his chair and sighed out loudly to himself, letting his fiery thoughts fly out of his head and into the empty. Everyone on the ship had nothing but great expectations for their voyage. The wonders and the headlines that will surely be presented about the goddess ship and it will grace every single newspaper around the world. With all of the commotion, we—as the readers—cannot help but think: did anyone take the time to notice that they had an extra passenger aboard?

The Titanic large whistle blew out a dull, droning sound that could be heard for miles! The woman woke up from her sweet slumber with a jump. Waiting for her heart to subside, she tiredly rubbed her eyes and yawned out loudly. She looked around for any signs of movement before taking the opportunity to stand up. As she brushed the specks of dirt imprinted on the material of her skirt, her eyes caught the sight of an automobile that she didn't seem to notice last night, or it wasn't there before at all! She moved her hands over the polished sides and admired the whole beauty of the car. It was something she could never afford in her life. She could not afford a day's worth of meals, let alone a car!

Speaking of meals, her stomach was desperately trying to call out for some food and it made a revolting gurgle, making the woman scoff at the absurdity of the sound. I need to get to America without having to starve myself, she thought.

But there was no way she could obtain any kind of food! If she'd popped any of the crates opened, they would suspect that a large rat was living in the storage compartment; a human perhaps. She could not risk that. She slumped down at her seat from before and closed her eyes to listen to the rumbling of the engines underneath her body. The low hum acted as a lullaby for her and her small head swayed with the music of the engines. The thought of not being able to see the open sea during her trip had kept flying back into her head. The corners of her mouth tipped downwards at the thought. Whatever it takes to get back home to America, I'll do it, she sat considering to herself. She even considered the risks.

Anna Lyn Connor sighed out quietly at her thoughts. They were foolish thoughts. Thinking that she could have taken on a group of officers with pistols single-handedly, taken command of the ship and steered her way towards New York City without any complaints from the other passengers and crew was absolutely ludicrous! It was just a fantasy, and not reality. What she needed was something realistic, doable, and materialistic.

Anna picked up her faded knapsack and plunged her hand deep inside. She dug through a series of items, such as: a shawl, a pen, a charcoal stick, pieces of parchment paper and couple of bronze coins here and there. Her thin hands fell on a familiar shape; a necklace.

Even if it was simple as simple could be, the necklace was the dearest thing to her heart. It was a gift from her mother given to her before she had left for Southampton. Anna admired the gems crumbled together on the charm, hanging limply on a silver chain. It was the most expensive thing their family had ever owned. It was pawned from selling a dozen of goats and a hurdle corn to the jeweler just to get the necklace made. Her admiration caused her to slightly scowl as she thought back to the foolishness of her family's actions. A dozen goats and a hurdle of corn was almost a half-a-year's breakfast, lunch and dinner! Just for a necklace!

The woman shoved it back into her knapsack with a slight pang of fury, and leaned back against the crates. There was nothing else she could have done about it. Her mother never asked her she wanted to starve for a few months for a necklace. Believe it or not, that was what exactly happened in result of obtaining that necklace.

Anna thought that the necklace would bring a pretty price if she pawned it in New York. Maybe, it would be enough to start her new life. Or in the very least, an extremely nice meal.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sweet sounds of the ship, knowing too well that they will be arriving at Cherbourg soon, then on to Queenstown, and lastly, the wide open sea. Not knowing what to do next, Anna eased herself on to her floor, and curled herself into a comfortable position. She allowed her being to succumb to the waves of hunger and exhaustion, and she was tugged into yet another dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile in the officer's mess hall, the officers had gone off to eat their dinner together before Charles Lightoller was due for his shift. It wasn't their first meal together. However, it made a significant difference knowing that it was their first meal together on the voyage. A light flutter of conversation went around the table. If one would have eavesdropped from outside the porthole, they would not be able to make anything out. Each of the officers had their own stories and interests to tell. They weren't participating in a large conversation together until the Chief Officer spoke up.

"Will," he called out across the table to his First Officer. "Did you check the storage compartment before we left?" He passed his First Officer a slightly scrutinizing gaze, making the man squirm slightly under the uncomfortable and unnecessary look.

The First Officer Murdoch looked over to his friend, Lightoller, but he gave no sign of aid. He was on his own. "I do apologise, Sir. I was occupied by my other duties that it had completely slipped my mind. I shall do at my earliest convenience, Sir." Murdoch tried to look apologetic towards his superior, fighting the urge to play with his mashed potatoes.

"How about doing it as soon as possible?" Wilde's tone turned from stern to a slightly playful one. "Now, William! I would think you would remember such a small task as this. You are not turning into an old lady on us, now are you?" Chief Officer Henry Wilde asked, and a light feathering of chuckles went around the table.

Murdoch passed his subordinates a mock glare before shaking his head sternly. "No Sir, though, I am turning into an old man."

"Well, my dear friend, I am right there with you!" Lightoller gave a cheerful injection while smacking his friend slightly on the arm to show his agreement. The table laughed again. The rest of the dinner continued without anymore interruptions from the Chief Officer, and everyone turned back to their previous conversations. They were still completely oblivious to their extra passenger.

Murdoch stalked cheerily towards his quarters. He rather enjoyed not being on duty when knowing too well that he had a long stretch before him. The night was bitter cold, but he was expecting much colder weather as they cross the Atlantic. The ways of the voyage weren't old to him. He was rather a veteran at this type of work. But, it would be nice to get used to the frustrating night hours though. A man needed his sleep. It wasn't only Murdoch that was complaining. By how Lightoller was yawning as the First Officer passed, the Second Officer needed his sleep also.

Charles Lightoller sighed obnoxiously loud to get his friend's attention. From the look on Murdoch's face, Lightoller knew that he was trying to skip his least favorite of duties, the one that was recently reassigned during dinner not only thirty-minutes ago. Lightoller didn't blame him; he hated doing inventory down in the claustrophobic holds also.

"What?" Murdoch asked while stopping beside Lightoller.

"I would never think you would be the one to skip out of a particular duty," Lightoller said, shaking his head in amusement.

"I'm not skipping that particular duty. I am merely saving it for later when the duty would be more fulfilling, and indulging after a few moments of rest." Even Murdoch knew he was speaking pure bullshit.

"If you say so," was Lightoller's only response.

"Besides, I was going to ask you to help me after your shift!" After his reply to Lightoller, Murdoch quickly left with a smirk, leaving Lightoller slightly stunned at his friend's remark. Murdoch was quickly setting himself to become Lightoller's enemy if he actually tried to force the Second Officer into helping him with such a redundant task.

Curse that Murdoch!

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think****.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey. Thank you very much for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: April 11, Morning

******Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it.** I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

I thank you so much for sticking to this story. It makes me so happy I can break out in a dance!

Asides from that, enjoy!

**--**

**11 April 1912, Early Morning**

Of course the task that Murdoch was assigned to didn't get done until late in the morning. Right after his night shift when Officer Wilde was about to ask Murdoch to tend to his other duties, the man merely avoided eye contact and went straight to his cabin. Nobody liked the redundant task of checking the holds. Murdoch wanted to pay one of the off-duty junior officers to do it for him. Perhaps, Moody would be willing if he'd slipped him a small pence or two.

However that had its consequences. If Wilde found out that he had passed on his duties to Moody, or Mr. I-Like-To-Keep-To-My-Self-Lowe, he would be forced to live down in the holds for the rest of the voyage. Wilde had amazing powers like that and he wasn't afraid to use it against Murdoch!

"I would rather be standing around the bridge doing nothing than coming down here," Lightoller proclaimed when they finally got down cool holds. "How did you manage to get Wilde to cover for me? And why?"

Murdoch didn't turn to look at the man beside him but looked around for the clipboard. "I explained to him that checking the vast holds was a two-man job, and the only available officer was you."

"Go on," Lightoller insisted, interested in his friend's conniving ways.

"Since, Mood and Boxhall is on duty, and Lowe and Pitman are either sleeping or tending to the Captain, that leaves you, my good friend."

"And Wilde agreed to take over for an extra hour or so?"

"I traded one of my hours for it."

Lightoller blinked. "You're going to make me do all of the work, aren't you?"

Murdoch chuckled. "Exactly! As first officer of the Titanic, I command you, Charles Lightoller, to check the holds while I stand out outside and wait."

The second officer laughed along with his friend and threw the clipboard that he had found a moment earlier at him. "In your dreams, Will!"

Anna stirred slightly at the sound of unfamiliar voices echoing against the metal hull. She pulled her sticky face off the floor, and groaned as the stiffness in her neck settled in. She felt old.

"Only the finest for the rich," Murdoch mumbled as he grazed his eyes through each of the crates.

The slightly Scottish-hinted-accented voice made Anna froze in her spot. She was out of options. Her worst fear of being caught was staring at her dead in the face. If she moved from her spot, her shadow and sounds would catch their attention. If she tried to run for it, where would she go? Sure there were two ways in and out, but one led to the boilers, and the other God knows where!

"What a waste of space," another voice proclaimed. This time, Anna knew it was an English man, rather than Scottish. "Crates of the finest teas of India, and what is this? Well, would you look at this, Will!"

Anna peeked slightly over the crates to see where the voices were coming from. She could see two men with their backs turned away from her, admiring the car. From their stance, and crisp uniform, even Anna knew they were the officers of this grand ship.

"It would take a year's pay to get one of these," the Scottish one proclaimed, admiring the smooth paneling.

"I would think more! Goodness, what would Sylvia think if I'd returned home with an automobile as grand as this one."

"She would think you are a thief, and allow you to sleep with the dogs outside until you'd explained to her how you'd obtained such a commodity that wasn't common to our kind."

"Will, do us some honor! We are as good as any of the first class passengers."

The Scot sighed. "In our dreams, Lights."

"A man can dream as big as he wishes, Will. God will not reprimand him for wanting to dream."

Anna pulled back after the men lapsed into silence as they fell into their respective thoughts. The stowaway looked around for a way out. She could try to walk as silently as she could behind them, and make her way out of the hold. Of course, the door had a large possibility of it squeaking, but she could just run away as fast as she could.

The woman sighed as fear gripped at her heart, testing her on her strength and ability of getting out of this situation alive. She bent her head low, and prayed for the Lord's protection and shield before she pulled up whatever courage she had left in her heart and gathered her things. She looked over the crates again, and to her horror, the men weren't there anymore.

What was even worst, she couldn't find them until…

"Well, what do we have here?" The English man proclaimed from behind her, and Anna's soul froze over like a cold day in Hell. The color drained from her face, and her courage dropped her knees. She didn't take the time to look back as her adrenalin kicked in. Oh dear, dear, dear! She was surely going to die when they throw her over the side of the ship.

Before Officer Lightoller could say another thing, or Officer Murdoch could reach over to grab the hiding woman, Anna Lyn Connor sprinted from her position and made her way towards the door. The officers were right behind her. Murdoch threw the clipboard behind him, and ran after the fleeing woman.

Anna grabbed at the door, and yanked it opened with all her strength before drove straight into the unknown beyond of the door. The officers panicked when they realized that she was headed straight for the boiler rooms.

The fleeing woman nearly fell over at the heat emitting from the door, and the room. An instant sheet of sweat covered her face, and body when she stepped into what it seems like a room with large furnaces. She coughed at the coal dust, and smoke emitting from each of the boilers but she didn't slow her pace. She knew the officers would be familiar with the environment of the boiler rooms and they would have an advantage over her. She had to keep pushing on.

As she swiftly passed, the stokers looked at her in curiosity. It made things even more interesting when they saw the two officers following her closely. Where did she come from and why were the officers running after her? It took them a few moments after the group had run by to realize that the woman was a stowaway.

Anna searched violently to find a way out of the hot room and as if it was Godsend, she found the staircase at the end of the room. She thanked whoever was on her side, and climbed each step as quickly as she could without loosing her grip on sidebar. Both Murdoch and Lightoller were in shape, but they never expected a woman to surpass them in things such as running. That didn't slow them down though. If their stowaway turned left, they would follow suit, and when they found her climbing out of the boiler room through a staircase, there they went also.

The other crew member looked up at the sound of heels resonating against the white panels of the wall, and then a series of loud thumps following it. The crew members who were familiar with the bridge threw the officers a confused look when they saw Murdoch and Lightoller running by in pursuit of the woman. It had never occurred to them that a woman would be brave enough to stow away on the grandest ship in the world.

"Come back here!" Lightoller yelled after her, but she picked up the ends of her dress, and quickened her pace. Fear gripped her even more after hearing the anger, and urgency in his voice. Lightoller wasn't exactly mad, but he was frustrated that a woman could actually out run him in heels. After what it felt like an eternity in the maze of white, she came to a door at the end of a staircase. When she pushed it open, the salty smell of the sea slapped her across the face, and the sun pierced her eyes, blinding her a few seconds.

When her sight returned to her, she pushed through a couple of squealing first class passengers, and even pushed a steward who was carrying a tray of tea out of the way. That tray came crashing down with a thundering roar. The pristine china cracked into a million of pieces. The steward looked at her in horror. Of course she didn't mean to push him away, and she cried an apology over her shoulders.

The officers ignored the scene of flying saucers, and hot tea, and kept their focus on the running woman. The first class passengers looked at her in a mixture of disgust, horror, or pure curiosity as to why a steerage passenger was sprinting across their deck. Their feelings were even more sharpened when two officers came running into their view and after the stowaway.

Anna didn't see their faces. She didn't take notice of the beautiful open sea; she didn't take notice of the grandiose of the ship itself. She was more focused on trying to find her way to either run and hide, or just run? It never occurred to her until now that she was truly trapped. She was on a ship, for God's Sakes! She had no where to go! Even if she had lost them in their chase, they would eventually find her hiding somewhere. There were only so many places she could be. She was doomed no matter how she looked at it.

Anna took that opportunity to see if any of the officers were still chasing her. To her surprise, only one remained, and he looked as if he was out of breath. She almost smiled at her advantage, but when she smacked right into a warm body, she knew that was the end of her good luck.

William Murdoch reached out and grabbed hold of her tightly. She tried her best to wring herself from his strong grip. Even though Murdoch was clearly out of breath from their chase, he didn't allow his fatigue to prevent him from mustering a strong grip about her. Anna Lyn tried again to roll, twist, cry, stomp her way out of his hold but she knew that her efforts were in vain. This man proved to be much too strong for her. She was dead, for sure!

The other officer came panting to their spot. Lightoller wiped the sweat from his brows before looking down at her. "My, you can run!" He said between pants, but the woman in Murdoch's arms uttered no reply.

"I'm surely going to get an earful from Wilde for not checking the holds before departure," Murdoch mumbled as he situated her wrists behind her, and took a grip around it to form makeshift handcuffs. He pushed her slightly to urge her to walk forward. Anna Lyn said nothing again, and started walking at their command towards the bridge.

Wilde turned back at the sound of the slamming gate, and his eyes turned wide at the sight of the three figures coming towards the bridge. "Mr. Moody."

Moody turned to his superior. "Sir?"

"Fetch the master-at-arms."

Moody looked to where the chief officer was looking, and knew exactly why the extra power was needed. "Yes, sir."

Even though everyone's eyes weren't on her, she could feel their minds watching her closely. Their mouths were fast at work trying to figure out what to do with her. Bruce Ismay stepped into the situation by accident, and stayed, because he was clearly concerned with the ship's social relations with the media, and the reputation of the White Star Line.

Anna struggled in the master-at-arms' hold as the officers, Captain Smith, and Thomas Andrews pondered on the situation.

"I have two pounds with me!" she cried, hoping that her remark would change their minds.

"And where would a poor thing like you get that kind of money?" Her restrainer asked in a haughty tone.

"Mr. Baily, I believe that tantalizing that poor woman will not help our situation." The Captain was clearly perplexed. His brows were etched in distress, and the other officers could tell of what was going on in his mind. They were all thinking, and feeling the same things.

"We can't very well turn around, now!" Bruce Ismay huffed, impatiently. "We are well away from Queenstown, and we are pushing, what—correct me if I'm wrong, gentlemen—twenty-five knots?"

"Twenty-one, sir," Murdoch corrected, politely.

"Well, excuse me." Ismay moved his hands. "Twenty-one knots…" He turned around on his heels in irritation again. "This is madness!"

"She can be cuffed down in the arms' office."

"But that is not how you treat a lady, Mr. Baily!" Andrews cried in despair. Thomas Andrews had a kind face even if it was etched sternly with wariness. "You don't chain her up like an animal, even if—I'm sorry about this, ma'am—she is a part of the lower working class. All females are to be treated with respect, sir! I can't believe you would even think to do such a thing."

"May I remind you, Mr. Andrews, that she is also a criminal?"

"I promise to pay the rest of the fee! It's only three pounds for the cheapest ticket. I only need a pound more, sir."

"How are you going to get that pound, hmm? Steal it like the money, and the necklace," The man Baily proclaimed recalling back her possessions that he had rummaged through earlier.

"I'll pawn my necklace if I have to."

Baily growled when her spirit hadn't been broken. "We can throw her overboard," the master-at-arms suggested."

All of the men at the bridge looked at the master-at-arms in horror. "Are you mad, man? We want the Titanic to make good headlines, and not bad ones! 'Murder on Maiden Voyage' is not the one that we are intending," Ismay gasped in dismay.

"Well, sir, what _do_ you propose?"

Smith waved him off, and signalled Andrew to go with his tactic.

"What's your name, love?" Andrews started, gently, trying to gain her trust.

"Connor…Anna Lyn Connor." The men stationed in the wheel house looked up slightly at the sound of her voice. If it wasn't for the way that she was dressed, one would have thought the voice belonged to a regal first class lady. She was certainly English by her accent, but her tones were clearly fit for a class higher.

"You know that 'tis a crime to stowaway on a ship. It is almost like stealing from a home."

Anna couldn't find the words to describe her feelings. And yet, deep inside of her, the answer was ready to be yelled out. She wanted to contradict them. She wanted to tell them what she'd done what was for the best…the best for her life.

"Why?"

"The tickets were sold out, sir, and this was my only way."

"That is not a very good answer, Miss Connor. It doesn't answer my question in any manner." Thomas Andrews watched the woman struggled to find the words when he allowed her the opportunity to speak. Seeing she couldn't really say what she wanted, he continued. "Nonetheless, nothing could be done now at the moment. We are steaming far away from Queenstown, and it would only cause a stir amongst the passengers if we turn back."

"So, what do you propose, sir?" the Captain asked with a tint of eagerness in his voice.

"We have nothing to do but accommodate her."

"We are booked full, Mr. Andrews! We cannot fit another soul!" Ismay cried at Andrews's resolution.

Thomas Andrews looked at the woman who was staring up at him eager and grateful eyes. Under the grim, and the coal dust he could see she might have been born into a high ranking family of society once in her life.

"Please, sir," she whispered, urging him to come to her side. He already was, and so were the officers of the bridge. William Murdoch was one who was pushing for Andrews to keep her the most. He was curious of her strength, and her determination. Even from her profile, she was truly a beautiful woman. She had a straight chin, and even from the dirt that covered her eyelids as if it was a part of her makeup, her green eyes shone brightly against the darkness of her situation. Murdoch continued to stare at her long after he had passed her off to the master-at-arms.

"Captain Smith, may I burden one of your officers with a favor?" Thomas Andrews called out.

"They are not in my command most of the time, sir. Officer Wilde has their assignments," Captain Smith passed the baton to Officer Wilde.

Chief Officer Wilde looked up from his position behind the row of junior officers. He was observing First Officer William Murdoch with such intensity that his neck started to ache. "Yes, Mr. Andrews?"

"May I?"

"I was about to suggest Officer Murdoch since it was his responsibility for checking the holds in the first place." All of the officers cringed at Wilde's tone of voice. It was deadly. Murdoch felt cold to his bones. At the same time, he felt slightly deserving of his punishment for neglecting his duties.

"The very one I was thinking of," Thomas Andrews said before turning to look at the first officer. "Of course, Mr. Murdoch, not for the same reason as Mr. Wilde. I mean no offense, sir."

"Not at all, Mr. Andrews." Murdoch gulped uneasily.

"You will be housing, Miss Connor for the while until I find her a better situation."

The air of the bridge froze. Bruce Ismay who was more aware of the Puritan belief of the ship than everyone else was enraged. "Mr. Andrews! We had separated the steerage for a reason, and you are about to break that code of conduct for merely a woman who doesn't even deserve to walk upon this ship!"

"The officers hold a code of honor, and I would feel a lot more comfortable leaving her with them for the while until I try to find her a place to stay. The steerage is over spilling with women passengers, and to repeat your words, sir, we cannot fit another soul," Mr. Andrews' tone was grave. "Putting her with the single men would surely break our code of conduct."

Bruce Ismay was instantly silenced.

"I believe that Mr. Murdoch is a good man to put Miss Connor under his charge," Captain Smith added with confidence, agreeing with Andrews.

"It is settled then," Andrews sighed in relief. "Mr. Murdoch, I leave her in your care."

Murdoch and Anna looked at each other in for a moment. The woman offered a slight smile as a thank you, while Murdoch was battling with himself for the outcome of this little surprise. Before the ship had set sailed, he had wished for something more than just an ordinary cross over the Atlantic. And now that he got his wish, he had received something more than he had ever imagined. He caught a stowaway on the grandest ship in the world. Talk about 'more than the ordinary'.

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think****.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey. Thank you very much for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: April 11, Time with Moody

******Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it.** I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

Quick appreciate and love to _Raven the Guardian_ who has stuck with this story, and even gave me the push I needed to continue! Thank you!! And to those also you have been reading the story!

Asides from that, enjoy!

**--**

Anna felt like a chicken that was left in a pen for everyone's picking. Their eyes pierced her like hungry merchants getting ready to cut her up and cook her into a chicken noodle soup. In the very least, there were only a few of them left. But at the other side of the coin, they didn't take their minds off of her, even though their eyes were turned elsewhere; here and there. They were curious about her and what to do about their current situation. Actually, let's correct that, what Officer Murdoch would do with _his_ current position. Officer Wilde had just ruthlessly sold Officer Murdoch out to the sharks. The bait worked, and Thomas Andrews (who was paradoxically portrayed as the shark) bit and made Officer Murdoch responsible for his folly. Officer Lowe didn't think that it was any more of his business to stay and stare any longer, so he left the scene to tend to his duties. Officer Pitman was another story. He wanted to stay to witness what was going to occur next, but first officer William Murdoch motioned to him to go back to tend to his duties. Pitman regrettably walked away. Moody looked between his two senior officers as they sighed in despair. On the contrary to his senior officers' current thoughts, Moody thought that this was an exciting turn of events. He never witnessed anything this adventurous since his days as an apprentice. Imagine! A stowaway!

"Well, what an unfortunate turn of events," Lightoller breathed looking at Anna, who had enough dignity not to look at her capturers. Her eyes roved from this thing and that, taking in the regality of her surroundings. She looked between the gleaming wood floors to each gold imprinted instruments, and even the pure gleam of the officers' golden coat button caught her in a whirlwind of luxury she'd not seen and experienced for a long time.

Anna's ears twitched slight at the sound of their conversation, and said what righteously came to her mind: "You can put me in a cupboard, sir, if anything else," Anna said in an even tone. The three officers standing together looked up at her when she made her ridiculous suggestion. Moody, for some reason, instantly thought of the size of his room. However, the two senior officers had another things come to mind when she said the word cupboard: dishonorably discharge. Anna, yet again, was looking else where instead of looking at her audience.

"I don't think that is wise, Miss Connor. Mr. Andrews would be furious for treating you in such a manner! I rather not see a letter of resignation any time soon. And I myself do not believe that it is fair to keep you cope up like a caged bird. You're not exactly a chicken,"Murdoch said in a point-of-a-matter-type of tone.

"Physically and metaphorically!" Lightoller added with a laugh, gaining him a slight smile on Anna's lips.

Anna finally turned to look at Officer Murdoch. As her eyes roved slowly across the scenery, and on to his face, his breath hitched silently at his throat at the sight of green eyes looking at him with an odd mix of emotions. From he was standing he couldn't tell if she was frightened, joyous, or confused. On the contrary, she was feeling the same emotions rushing into her heart. Both Murdoch and Anna felt their hearts beating a pace faster, and what was even worst, their cheeks started to flare. Lightoller easily noticed Anna's new flare of pink grazing her shallow cheeks for she was much paler than his friend, Murdoch. That new effect made her look like a credulous teen rather than a woman well within her experience. Lightoller took a silent notice of that before turning to Moody, giving him two nudges and a wink towards the two.

Moody, being younger, and not as wise in the games of much the older adults like Murdoch and Lightoller, looked confused a few seconds trying to figure out what the devious Mr. Lightoller was trying to nudge to him about. When Moody realized what was happening, he broke out in a wide boyish-looking grin.

Anna cleared her throw to push away all of those ridiculous feelings growing within her heart, and continued their conversation. "Mr. Andrews seems awfully too kind to loose his temper or get angry with you, Mister—I'm sorry, sir, I didn't catch your name."

"It's William Murdoch, ma'am." Murdoch was old enough to know how to keep his voice even in a situation such as this one.

"Mr. Murdoch," Anna finished, liking the sound of his name rolling off her lips.

The two of them lapsed into yet another silence while sharing quiet, timid glances at each other. Lightoller nearly fell to the floor laughing at how adolescent the two were acting. Lightoller knew of his dear friend Murdoch's fair share of acquaintances, and no doubt, by Anna's expert ways of talking, she must had had many likable suitors before, but this was almost too childish for the two of them.

Lightoller then cleared his throat as Boxhall rounded the corner from his quick trip to perhaps the washroom or the mess hall to check if there were anything left over from breakfast.

"Will, I believe it is time for your shift, and may I suggest something?"

"By all means, I'd dragged you into this," Murdoch sighed lightly, looking away from her. He cursed his raging heart.

Lightoller shook his head wildly. "Oh, no, about that: _you_, sir, are on your own with this little--shall I say--enthralling predicament! I have nothing to do with this. I merely got my exercise regime done for the week! But I was just going to suggest that Mr. Moody would occupy her time while you are tending to your duties. Unless, you like the idea of putting her in a cupboard." Lightoller turned slightly to wink at the curious looking Anna, gaining him a soft smile that played slightly on her lips.

Murdoch agreed with both a shake and a nod from his head. "Lights," he warned slightly before turning to the by-standing Mr. Moody. "Mr. Moody! I then leave Miss Connor in your care until your shift?"

"Sir?"

"Take her round the officers' quarters and the ship if you want," Murdoch suggested while turning to take in the young man's expressions. He looked shocked and confused at the same time. He was bestowed a babysitting task. Something he didn't find exciting, but it would give him the chance to ask Anna a few questions about her intentions.

"Are you sure you want to let Mr. Moody loose around the ship with a guest without getting lost?" Boxhall teased slightly with a bolstering laugh.

Moody stood rigid at the memory. "Mr. Boxhall, you have no faith in me?" Moody asked with a look of slight exasperation on his face. His senior officers loved to poke fun at him.

"Oh, it's not you, boy, it's the pure fact that you'd gotten lost two days ago down on F deck," Boxhall cried, slapping Moody's arm. He responded by turning his flushing cheeks away from the attention of his other officers. It was truly an embarrassment.

"I can sit around and not say a peep, sir," Anna suggested when they had excluded her from the conversation.

"Another bad suggestion, Miss Connor. Mr. Andrews would give the bridge officers quite a stern talking to if we leave you to grovel in boredom. Not exactly something we want to experience," Murdoch said with a little laugh. Moody, Boxhall, and Lightoller merely offered smiles.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Murdoch." Anna then turned to Moody, and offered him a wide smile that the boy couldn't help but recover from his humiliating memory to smile back. "If it is not a bother, Mr. Moody, I would love to see the ship!"

"That's the spirit!" Lightoller cheered at last. "It is settled then. Mr. Moody, you are responsible for her until your shift, and until then, we shall figure out what to do next."

"Yes, sir," Moody nodded and Anna nod enthusiastically at what she was privileged to do next.

Moody was silent through the first few minutes of their tour. He walked slightly in front of her and allowed for her to follow. Anna was too busy to notice that the boy was allowing her to play catch-up rather than guiding her through the ship. She had seen promenade deck about an hour ago, but not through the same perspectives. Before it was all a blur, the scenery was distorted through her tears, and the fear of her evitable fate of being thrown overboard. Now that they were strolling at a leisure pace, Anna was taken away by the grand scale of the ship; the shininess of the floorboards; the whiteness of the walls; the regality of the people strolling along the first deck; the uniformity of the shipmen, and crew; just about everything took her breath away. She'd never been on a ship that had so much personality within each crooks and crevasses—well, actually, she'd never been on a ship at all.

Anna was about to say something when she realized that Mr. Moody was walking briskly away from her. He had other things on his mind rather than how amazing the scenery was before him. He was actually afraid of getting lost. It was true what Officer Boxhall had said. They sent him on an errand down the crew's passage to look for one of the shipmen, however, before anything could be delivered, Moody realized that he was lost in the labyrinth of white they called the crew's passage. It was already embarrassing to be a ship's officer and get lost aboard her, but being helped back to the bridge was beyond embarrassment. It was devast—

"It's Mr. Moody, is it not?" Anna asked, pulling Moody out of his mental agony. He slowed his pace and turned to look at her.

"Yes, ma'am, but you can call me James, or Jim. Mr. Lightoller and Mr. Murdoch take a liking of calling me, Mood."

"What do you prefer, sir?" Anna asked as they walked slowly on the promenade deck. The ocean's air was whipping her hair around. The people who were strolling along the decks were curious and confused to see such a tattered woman walking side-by-side with a tall, handsome officer.

"James, please," Moody replied, eagerly.

"James, it is then. And please call me Annie. I have not heard a soul call me Miss Connor for quite a long time."

"It wouldn't be proper, Miss Connor!" Moody was aware of their class ranks, even though it didn't matter much to him. He enjoyed everyone's company, regardless of their rank. But it wasn't about class rank he was worried about. He knew that she was a little older than he was and he was just a mere pup. It wouldn't be proper for him to call a lady by her first name without knowing her well enough to gain her confidence! Moody was quite a gentleman in every aspect of the word.

"It would do my heart much comfort though, Mr. Moody," Anna offered, almost urging him. It was true that she hadn't heard anyone call her Miss Connor since the beginning of her horrible marriage. Everyone would call her Anna, Annie, or on special occasions, Anna Lyn! Miss Connor seemed so foreign to her that she didn't want to be called by it, in fearing she would not recognize it when she was being called.

"But you still call me Mr. Moody," the 'pup' protested.

"Because you insist in calling me Miss Connor."

Moody sighed in defeat. My, this woman was truly headstrong. She wasn't going to let it up. Moody finally gave in. "Annie…"

"James," Anna replied almost instantly.

"You're just like Mr. Murdoch." Moody shook his head, laughing lightly at the memory.

Now, not only Anna was curious about his statement, she was interested in the man by the name of William Murdoch. His sharp, handsome Scottish features stirred something within her that wasn't lust, but something else more interesting. Something she hadn't felt in a long while. She felt young again. (Though, to tell you the truth, my dear readers, Anna Lyn Connor had never been a victim to lust. Not to make her appear as pristinely innocent as possible, but after a marriage with a man like her husband in Britain, lust was something far from her emotional spectrum. Every time her husband would come near her, fear was all she felt coursing through her body.)

"In which way?" she questioned with her eyebrows peaking slightly.

"You are very insistent on what you want. Mr. Murdoch is also insistent until the point of being slightly over-commanding," Anna laughed at his comment. "However, he means well to my perspective. He wants us to learn discipline."

"That's fine and well, Mr. James—"

"Simply James," he pursued.

"But you insisted—" 'Miss' Annie cried.

"We are _not_ going to have this argument again." Moody sounded absolute. To perhaps mere shallow minded, goggling girls, they would have been scared of his tone of voice. However, Anna Lyn Connor wasn't one of those goggling girls. She wasn't one to be bullied; especially by someone of her junior.

"Well, young man, aren't you brave to talk to your elders with such familiarity that you have enough courage to scold me for starting an argument."

Moody looked at her in fear and horror. He didn't realize it until she pointed it out to him. Moody actually felt ashamed of his slight actions toward her. Moody started to mumble something in embarrassment. "I do apologize, ma'am. I am such a blundering fool. Even my lady at home says I do not have a wit of a gentleman in me!"

Anna laughed out loud yet again despite their position on the first class deck. "Ah, but I do think you have _some_ within you," she teased, pushing slightly at his arm. "Your lady is quite harsh on you."

"Mothers usually are," he sighed with a shake of his head.

Anna Lyn truly found their current situation a funny one. Moody was very amiable and open when it comes to talking about himself. "Even worst. No sweetheart of your own, James?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do have a sweetheart, as you call it. I miss her terribly."

"I can certainly believe that."

"Yourself, Annie? No man has ever stolen your heart?"

Anna turned to look at the ocean, and smiled sadly at the thought. Moody passed her a questioning glance when she didn't answer his question. "Stolen is true, my dear young James. But, I have nobody."

Moody started to feel slightly concerned for the older woman, and to comfort her, he touched her shoulder, hoping to give her some sense of security. She turned to him again, offering a grateful smile.

"You have the other officers, and I!" Moody said cheerily. "The other officers are quite an agreeable bunch. I can safely and confidently say that even chief officer Wilde is not as strict or cruel like you'd seen him this morning. Mr. Lightoller is a little on the mischievous side, so sometimes it maybe wise to stay out of his path if he feels the need to cause some mischief around the bridge. But don't let that fool you about his nautical abilities; one of the best officers I'd ever seen." Anna watched in awe as Mr. Moody listed out each of his senior officers with much praise. He truly knew what it took to understand a person, and always look for the good in them. Mr. Moody, yes, was truly a gentleman in every aspect. "Mr. Pitman and Mr. Boxhall are a joyous bunch to talk to. Mr. Lowe is a little personal, and very serious when it comes to working his shifts. He does like keep to himself, but please do not take his aloofness as a sign that he is not amicable. He and I got acquainted enough for me to say that Mr. Lowe is quite the opposite! Mr. Murdoch," Moody paused and inconspicuously stole a glance towards Anna to watch for any reaction to his name. One: she smiled almost dreamily at the sound of his name. Moody laughed internally before continuing, "regardless of his strictness, he does have a funny and playful side. He cares a lot for the well-being of his junior officers, and those around him, regardless of who they are."

Moody heaved a large dramatic sigh, but Anna didn't take notice of that because she was still enveloped by his words about her dear Mr. Murdoch. "'Tis a shame that he is still unbetrothed." Sixth officer Moody couldn't help himself but drop that last hint for her. By the rate they were going with shy glances and smiles, they would get no where in this budding love affair, and the end of the voyage was about a week away! After that Anna Lyn Connor would most likely disappear, and she would just be another person noted in the ship's log.

Anna snapped out of her reverie, catching the last bit of his statement. She chose to ignore it, trying not to give away her true emotions about him. Mr. Moody would never suspect anything if she didn't reply to the last statement. She would like to keep her emotions inside, to save herself from any humiliation that could occur if she was to expose her affection for the first officer. "I would think you are having an affair with your officers with all that you know, if I didn't know you so well, sir!"

Moody shook his head wildly, fearing her thoughts. He and the…officers?! Oh my word!! "Oh no, Annie! I respect them very highly! A handful of officers I wouldn't mind serving on a ship again. Besides, I do have a _lady_, Annie."

Anna Lyn touched his arm with a motherly affection. "I meant no harm to you, James. I was merely teasing you. And thank you dearly for your kindness and that...interesting accounts of each of the officers. I appreciate it." The two of them smiled in understanding.

Moody then made a quick clap in excitement, slightly scaring Anna with his sudden action. "Now, how about that tour?" Moody cried, hoping to change the mood of their current conversation.

"As long as you promise me that we will not to get lost, then by all means, Mr. Moody, forward and onward!" Annie returned with the same enthusiasm that made Moody believe that she truly was going to be a lot more than a person noted in the ship's log.

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think****.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey. Thank you very much for reading!


	6. Chapter 5: April 11, Time with Lowe

******Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it.** I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

**Author's note: **A few familiar characters! Sorry if the Italian accent is horrible. It's hard to type it out… :P

Thank you for your constant support!

Asides from that, enjoy!

---

"There you are!" Moody looked up at the sound of his fellow officer's voice. Anna looked relieved to see the slightly stern face of Officer Lowe. Even though, through out their little amateur tour of the Titanic, Moody seemed very confident of his abilities to lead her around. But, still they ended up getting lost in the maze of white Anna ran through a few hours before. They were lost on F Deck.

They took many turns around what looked like the same corner. To Anna Lyn's untrained eyes, she didn't know where they were heading (apparently Moody didn't either). She thought perhaps Mr. Moody would have been more agile in guiding her around the ship. The first part of their tour was fine. Anna was able to witness the grandeur of the first class, a smidge of the second class, and they were currently touring the crew passage, before heading down to the third-class common room. By the looks of things for the last forty-five minutes or so, Anna knew that they were getting nowhere. Everything looked exactly the same!

"Mr. Lowe!" Moody cried in relief.

"I cannot believe it. When Mr. Murdoch sent me to fetch you for your shift, the first thing he said was to look for you in F Deck! I didn't want to believe him, because I had confidence in you, Jim! Now, finding you lost on F Deck, I don't know what to think!" Lowe didn't crack a smile at his fellow officer's predicament. However, Anna could tell by the strain in his neck muscles that he wanted to laugh and/or smile. However, he had his reputation of Mr. I-like-to-be-left-alone to keep up. Anna made a mental note about that.

"I'm not lost!"

"I'm sure," Lowe instantly replied without thinking. His tone was inevitably sarcastic.

"We are merely taking a detour."

"Dignity is a lot to man," Anna sighed quietly, hoping it was quiet enough to be discreet, but loud enough for the men to recognize it.

Both of them ignored her. Yes, dignity was a lot to a man. "I am to take Miss Connor around for the rest of your tour until Mr. Murdoch gets off his shift."

Moody nodded, before turning to Anna who smiled kindly at him. "Thank you for the tour, regardless of the predicament we got into."

"Not a problem! I hope you enjoy the rest of the tour!" Moody bowed, and lifted his hat to her.

Anna laughed at his actions, and waved a silent goodbye to him. He quickly disappeared around the corner where Officer Lowe had emerged from.

"Shall we?" Lowe asked indicating his arm towards the opposite direction.

Lowe mainly led the her around the rest of the corridor. He didn't look like the mumbling Mr. Moody who made uneasy turns. Mr. Lowe seemed very confident in his steps, and the path he was leading her on.

Unlike Mr. Moody who was constantly engaging in an animated conversation with Annie, Mr. Lowe was the complete opposite. They spent their tour in silence. Anna wasn't used to such a treatment, so she took the initiative to start some type of conversation.

"Are you always this silent, Mr. Lowe?" Did I forget to mention that Annie was slightly bolder than her other women companion of the era?

"I do like to keep to myself, Miss Connor," was his curt reply when they turned around a corner.

"However, you seemed quite amiable towards Mr. Moody. He redeemed you very highly as a man and an officer, even if you like to keep to yourself."

Lowe stopped slightly, and allowed her to catch up to him. He then turned to look at her squarely in the eyes. He wasn't used to anyone being this bold to him, except for the lady who he was currently courting. "You really have a lot of personality to not only confront me in a verbal duel but to also stow away on the Titanic? The only other woman who is ever brave enough to question my way of life is the lady in my courtship!"

Anna slightly smiled at him. "I wonder if you are as austere as everyone believes you to be, and as how you present yourself."

"I am a sailor, Miss Connor." They continued down the hall side-by-side.

"It doesn't necessary mean that you have to be severe, Mr. Lowe."

Lowe stopped for a moment, and gave her a sideway glance. "What are you trying to get at Miss Connor?"

Anna Lyn Connor continued walking before him with a slight smile on her face, leaving him to stand there in disbelief as well as curiosity. "I'm just trying to really see who you are, Mr. Lowe! It is merely that. If Mr. Moody says that you are a good man, and that you hold the lady in your courtship as dearly as how your eyes shone it, then I am clearly convinced that you are a good man. However, I cannot be fooled with merely signs on your persona or word of mouth from another. I would like to hear you say it yourself."

"You are incredible!" Lowe, for the first time since they had met each other, laughed.

"Oh, don't say that! The lady in your courtship would be angry to hear you compliment another woman."

Lowe shook his head with a small smile. "I don't think she would mind. She's confident of herself, and her position in our relationship, Miss Connor," Lowe spoke proudly of his lady. His eyes shone with happiness as he spoke of her. Anna thought it was sweet to see such a hardcase be melted at a single call of his beloved's name, or a mention of her attention.

"A woman of that type is difficult to find these days, Mr. Lowe. You are truly blessed with such a treasure!" Anna Lyn spoke as if she was a proud mother.

Lowe opened the door to the third-class common room and allowed her to step through. "I believe that I am, Miss Connor."

Some of the occupants standing, sitting, laughing, crying, talking there looked up at the sound of the opening door and a little of their conversation ceased. Anna Lyn thought it was more of Officer Lowe's presence rather than her own that caused such a sudden stop in their activities. She looked like she belonged with them. However, the crisp, and clean fifth officer Harold Lowe of the Titanic,didn't.

"This is the third-class common room."

"I am very impressed. Even third-class is well accommodated!"

"We are not called the _Ship of Dreams_ for nothing, Miss Connor!"

"Mr. Lowe!" The two new occupants turned to the panting steward who came bounding sweaty and out of breath towards the two new occupants. The steward hunched down to catch his breath, while Mr. Lowe looked impatient as ever at the man's stall. "There's been a brawl in the corridor. I couldn't find the master-at-arms and—"

Lowe waved him off and turned to the curious looking Anna who was looking between the two of them as if everything was an exciting play. "Do you mind if I leave you here for a few minutes, Miss Connor?"

"Not at all! I promise shan't move from this spot!"

Lowe nodded his head a few times. "Good, good." He gave one last firm nod before turning quickly on his heels and followed the steward out of the far door. Anna was about to take a look around the common room but a voice called out to her.

"What a lady like you doing with an officer like him?" An Irish man took a drag of his smoke, smiling slightly at her. Anna glanced around his group who were also looking at her curiously. Who wouldn't be curious to see a woman walking around with an officer of the ship? It was a question to ask of!

"Taking a tour, sir!" Anna replied cheerily. It was the only logical and appropriate answer she could think of.

"Rumor has it that they caught a stowaway this morning. You know anything about it since you are well acquainted with an officer," another man asked smiling boyishly at her. Anna thought he couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty. He wasn't nearly as old as her or even young Mr. Moody. He still had a little baby fat around his cheeks. His accent was a lot different than the first man. It was American rather than Irish.

Anna decided to play stupid. "What stowaway?"

"They say-a it's a…_bella_ woman who stowaway-a on the ship-a…" The third man was definitely Italian.

"Well, she might as well be crowned Joan of Arc for her courage. Who could ever have enough courage to stowaway on such a ship?" Anna replied with an even tone. She had to suppress a knowing smile since they were talking about her.

"You do…" The American told her.

Anna's cheeks flared from his accusing tone of voice. He had a smile on his face, and the look his eyes told her that he knew. "E-excuse me?"

"I mean, you have enough courage to be walking around with an officer. I only see the first class women taking tours."

"Are you saying that a person of unfortunate means cannot take tours from an officer?"

"No, I just haven't seen one!" His rebuttal still came with a smile. Anna narrowed her eyes at him before sighing. "You can say it…We wont tell anyone."

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter who you are, you must be special to receive a tour from the officers. That's what I'd learned from being on _this_ ship. No offense, ma'am, but by the way you are dressed, they wouldn't take a second look at you no matter how beautiful you are. We can say it's not in their jurisdiction." Anna allowed herself to last at his statement. "You must be someone really special to receive that type of attention! Who else could you be unless you are the stowaway herself?"

The older woman raised her hands together and clapped in pure amusement. This boy was beyond intelligent for his class. "Quite a detective."

"A friend in London taught me a few police tricks. I'm Jack Dawson, by the way." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Anna. Anna Lyn Connor."

The other two boys took the opportunity to introduce themselves, also; thinking being acquainted with one so high up in the hierarchy of society would do them some good while on the Titanic.

"Tommy Ryan, ma'am." The Irish boy put the cigarette in his mouth before reaching his hand out to Anna, who took it with a warm clasp and a smile.

"Fabrizio!" The Italian cried with enthusiasm. Anna did the same thing with him.

"Where did you get the idea to stow away on a ship?" Ryan asked her.

Dawson hit Fabrizio on the arm before leaning close to his friend. "We should have stowed away on the Titanic, eh Fabri?"

"You _crazy!_" The Italian cried with exaggeration on the last word.

The older woman watched the two boys bicker before she started talking again. "I don't recommend it, boys. I would have gotten myself chained and locked in the master-at-arms' office and then thrown into jail when we get to the dock!"

"How did you manage to release yourself from their hold?"

She touched Tommy Ryan's hair slightly as if he was a child. It caused him to frown slightly, but it wasn't until he caught a slight hint of her laugh lines that he realized that she was much older than any of them. "The Irish are notorious for being so kind. Mr. Thomas Andrews and the officers of the bridge defended me from that fiend!"

"You're talking about the Master Shipbuilder?"

Anna nodded with such confidence that affirmed their suspicions before she could even say it. "The very one!"

"I guess not all of first class is arseholes," Ryan mumbled through his cigarette, causing Dawson to smack his arm slightly while nudging towards Anna's general direction to tell him that they were in the presence of a lady. He apologized to her, but she shook her head, bidding him that it was alright. "You never answered my question," Ryan continued. The cigarette was perched dangerously on his lips.

Anna turned away and thought for a moment. They thought she was ignoring his question, so they started to whisper among each other to figure out strange possibilities of why she would, and how could she stow away on such a grand ship. Anna suppressed another round of laughter as their voices increased as if they were gossiping old ladies at the market. "You know, when you have no other way to go, and you really need to get out, you would do anything this rash, such as stowaway on the grandest ship in the world to get away from the past."

Dawson, Ryan, and Fabrizio looked up at her when she concluded lightly on her words. They didn't know what else to say, but felt that they could relate to her (except for the fact that they actually had tickets to be on the ship while she didn't. At least they felt like they had an advantage over her that way).

Jack Dawson turned to look up at her. Anna was still not looking straight at them but at a pillar at the far end of the room. "Don't worry. We all are leaving our pasts behind with this trip."

"If it make-a you feel any bett-ah. Jack-a and I-a won our _tickets_ from cards-ah," Fabrizio yelled tried to break the tension around them.

Anna turned back to the boys. "Now that's a good hand of luck in life, gentlemen!"

"Yours weren't too shabby either, hmm, Miss Connor?"

Anna realized that Jack was right, and rewarded him with a final smile before Lowe could be seen around the corner with an angry scowl on his face. "I guess you're right, Jack."

The group looked up towards the fifth officer as he came up to them. "Is everything alright?" Anna asked when Lowe stopped beside her.

"Some third class passengers were fighting about their rooms. Ridiculous," he hissed.

"I guess old Chris Hawkins and Joseph Butler are at it again."

Lowe looked down to Dawson with an angry glare. "Please tell your friends if they attempt anything like that again, they will be put in the master-at-arms officer without mercy, and perhaps jail when we dock."

Dawson looked to Anna who shook his head at Lowe's tone of voice. He was sure a complicated man to get through. Jack however thought the situation to be awkwardly funny, so he raised his hand to salute at the fifth officer, and puffed his chest out to imitate the raging Lowe. "Yes, sir, will do sir!"

Anna stifled a laugh that grew at the back of her throat, threatening to be released if she didn't bite her tongue any harder.

"Come, Miss Connor. We will finish the tour another time. I have to head back to the bridge." Lowe didn't wait for her to walk away with him, but left her to follow—actually chase after him.

She turned to the group, and shook her head again. "Is he…always like this?"

"I heard rumors," she laughed slightly. "It was a pleasure to meet you gentlemen."

"Same with you, Miss Connor!"

Anna nodded before turning away to follow Lowe out of the third-class common room.

"Annie!" Ryan called out, and she turned to him to see him waving his cigarette at her. He smiled kindly to her, along with the rest of his small group of friends. "Come back any time! A laddie like you deserves a drink."

Anna Lyn Connor laughed resoundingly. "I'll hold you to that!"

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think****.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey. Thank you very much for reading!


	7. Chapter 6: April 11, Time with Lights

******Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it.** I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

**Author's note: ** My goodness, this was such a long chapter! At first I was afraid of how short it was, but now, it is well over four-thousand words. This chapter, needless to say, was a difficult one to write because the consistency of the emotions. My attempts to make her real!

Thank you to **Starlight63, Raven the Guardian, Sachita** for reading, and reviewing (I send virtual hugs to each one of you. :D) and to everyone also! Thank you for all of your profound support! It means a lot to me!

Asides from that, enjoy!

- - -

"You know, offering a small sense of conversation doesn't hurt. All you know now is only her name and by Mr. Moody vivacious proclamation about her martial status, you also know that she is also currently un-betrothed, and un-courted!" Lightoller said as he leant nonchalantly against the banister of the bridge's wing. Even though he was on his off-hours, he couldn't pass up the chance to bother his dear friend William Murdoch on a matter of the greatest concern: making strong ties between him and a certain Anna Lyn Connor.

"Don't you have better business to tend to rather than bother me with your nonsensical talk about the impossible?" Murdoch didn't like to be questioned on his interests. However, he did find Anna Lyn Connor to be an interesting creature of all aspects, and Murdoch found himself wondering about her history, and even what her favorite dance was. Lights wasn't the only one who was curious of that woman, but it was in his nature to instigate provocatively rather than have a cordial exchange of questions.

"Now don't be like that, Will! Just by how you were looking at her—yes, very discreetly, I might add—it was intending at lot more than just mere curiosity!" Murdoch turned his back to Lightoller and faced the wall of the bridge. He didn't want to hear Lightoller tell him about his folly, and his foolish thoughts of ever courting the exquisitely interesting Anna Lyn Connor.

Regardless of how forward his friend may seem at the current moment, Murdoch couldn't help as he gazed at the whiteness of the wall suppress a knowing smile as his heart clenched tightly with a familiar feeling he hadn't felt since his last failed courtship with a woman by the name of Ada. The feelings that he had forgone and vowed to never feel again were rekindling gently within his heart and swirling within his stomach. "Tell me now, Will!" and yet Murdoch was silent. "Don't let me take out the shaving cream!"

"Lights, I—"

"Mr. Murdoch!"

The two officers standing side-by-side turned at the eager voice of Officer Lowe as the gate creaked and clanked loudly, and two muffled stomps of loafers resonated clearly against the wooden walls.

"Mr. Lowe? Back so quickly?" Murdoch asked with slight turn of his eyebrows.

Anna Lyn Connor trotted like a child behind Lowe before talking her place beside the friendly looking Mr. Lightoller, who greeted her with a wide grin.

"There's been a brawl in the third class corridors. I felt it was priority to report it to the master-at-arms…" Mr. Lowe said in a rehearsed solider-like tone. His back was rigid, and his head was held high. Murdoch just simply nodded firmly at him, and waved the fifth officer towards the interior of the bridge. The large frame of the master-at-arms could be seen leaning against the navigation room. Lowe saluted in a reply before stalking off towards that direction.

Murdoch watched his departing back before turning almost timidly towards Anna's direction who was staring at him for all of his profound glory and manliness. Their eyes met slowly, and Anna's cheeks flared like a thousand set of suns.

Lightoller couldn't stand the stupid tension between the two of them, and took the initiative to break it. "Why are you blushing, Miss Connor?"

"Lights!" Murdoch cried at his question which made Anna blush even more as Murdoch came to her defense.

"I am merely curious to know why her cheeks are bestowing such a wonderful blush!"

"Mr. Lightoller, you are crowning an old maid. You do not need to flatter me to get my good graces. I think you are quite amiable!" Anna cried as the heat of her cheeks seared through her skin, making her perspire in nervousness. She offered a soft smile as a finisher.

She battled her better conscious to either act as if this was a regular social situation of the dance hall, or merely act as a naïve woman who wishes to obtain everyone's good graces. For Heaven's sakes, she was a three and thirty year old woman who knew more about the marriage bed than an average naïve little girl at the dance hall!

"Ah, how amiable is Lightoller, you've yet to learn, Miss Connor," Murdoch injected, trying to keep his focus on the conversation rather than noticing the cute turn of her nose, or the temptation of her lips and neck.

Before Anna could stop herself, she timorously proclaimed: "I leave it to you to tell me, Mr. Murdoch?" For certain, my dear readers that she was awkwardly shy around the man of her interest, but it doesn't exactly stop her from turning on her youthful charms to provoke the correct answers or purely act as an agreeable company.

Murdoch felt his own cheeks flare with such ardent desire. His ears became heated in a boyish manner. "Y-you have to know him for yourself, Miss Connor! H-he comes with many tricks and more shaving cream than an average sailor!"

Lightoller laughed as Anna Lyn's head whipped around in gullibility, her eyes questioned fervently as if she was a schoolgirl. She wasn't playing such a farce to conceal her swirling emotions, she was truly curious to see if Lightoller was as devious as he was famous for. "Is that true, Mr. Lightoller?"

"Mr. Murdoch is an honest man. It is best to believe him!"

"What in the world would you need all of that shaving cream for?"

"You never know when your whisker needs trimming or a junior officer's pillow to fill!" He then winked at Anna whose eyes squinted in pure delight. An expression Murdoch took noticed, and quickly grew fond of. "You are free from my list of targets, though, Miss Connor. I have no reason to fill _your_ pillow with shaving cream—"

"But it is wise to keep on your guard!" Murdoch offered before Anna laughed in amusement. She hadn't felt at ease in years, and now that she was in some sort of security within these two amiable strangers, she believed she deserved such happiness.

"Please, sirs, you tease!"

"How would we then make a lady laugh and feel comfortable?" Murdoch added shyly as her laughter echoed weakly after his proclamation. He nearly clasped his mouth with his gloved hands. But her next onset of sweet blushes and thankful smiles put his raving nerves at ease about her perception of him.

"Your master-at-arms permitted you to be so kind to treat a criminal stowaway in such a manner?" Her voice was soft, and even Murdoch knew that it was mostly intended for him rather than both him _and_ Lightoller.

However, Lightoller had to intervene. "Now, Miss Connor, a criminal stowaway seems terribly severe, why not a tolerable sea adventurer?" Lightoller offered.

"We are not living a life of an H.G. Wells novel, Mr. Lightoller."

"We can dream, can't we, Miss Connor?" Murdoch said to the back of her head. His gaze followed the contours of each curl that was pressed messily against her head, and shifted as she turned to meet his private gaze. Lightoller watched intently as the two of them share a curious looking smile. Their silence wasn't heavy, and by the way that Murdoch didn't pace back and forth between two feet, or Anna's hands not fidgeting behind her back, Lightoller knew that they were comfortable with each other than their first meeting hours ago.

Anna opened her mouth slightly, but it took her a few moments to speak as she thought of the right thing to say. "At my current position, I believe that I am living that dream."

Bull's eye! Lightoller cried to himself. Her sentence not only hinted heavily on their current predicament, but also a lot on her budding feelings for him. Lightoller, of all people, didn't find the works of human emotions strange. He, of all people, knew very well how two souls could find such comfort within the curiosity of each other. He, of all people, went through the same thing his friend was going through this very moment.

Murdoch gave her a small smile as Lightoller cleared his throat to signal that he was still in their presence. Anna snapped out of her trance, and turned away once she realized that she was staring at him with eager eyes.

"Why don't I take Miss Connor—"

"Call me Annie—Anna would also be appropriate—please, I beg of you. Mr. Moody and Mr. Lowe have their privileges. It is only right that you have yours also."

Lightoller nodded. "I beg your pardon--Annie, for the rest of her tour as you finish the rest of your shift. She is, after all, in your responsibility, but I think it is best that she gets familiar with the officers' quarters so her stay would as comfortable as anyone else's?"

"Ah, spoken like a true employee of the White Star Line," Murdoch mocked. "Wouldn't want to tarnish the company's good name?"

"It is wise to keep up with protocols," Lightoller agreed.

Murdoch smiled at his comment before turning to the watch Anna. "I believe you will be in good hands, Miss Co—" She shook her head to stop him. "Anna." Murdoch almost smiled as he said her name. He limited himself to keep his excitement at bay as he rolled her name off his lips. He was older, wiser…and he wasn't going to rush and make the same mistakes as before.

Come what may…

Anna smiled as Lightoller laughed. "Have faith that I shall not harm or threaten her in any ways with shaving cream. If she approaches me in a threaten manner, then however, is a promise I can no longer keep."

"I need not to worry, right, Mr. Murdoch?" She smiled sweetly at him yet again, making his heart race. "You'll come to my rescue?"

"As valiantly as a knight would."

"Let's go Miss Connor before he breaks out in song!" Lightoller led her away from their little sunny spot on the bridge's wing. Murdoch waited for them to disappear around the corner before he started whistling a cheerful tune that echoed faintly through the bridge, enlightening everyone of first officer William Murdoch's current demeanor.

"Why are you being nice to me, Mr. Lightoller?"

"Charles, please, and needless to say that your suspicion maybe under the fact that Mr. Andrews put you under Mr. Murdoch's care, and he expects us to treat you as a guest rather than a criminal. On the contrary, it is also in our good intentions to treat you as kindly as one possibly can. We officers are bred as gentlemen, Annie. You've shown us that you are not vulgar, but a lady of class and breed, and your verses are as sweet as any. When we see such a lady, regardless of her status or criminal record, we treat her as a lady she is. We have every bit of manners of the social society embedded within us; even Mr. Lowe has his own set of quite amiable manners!"

"Your long and quite flattering injection doesn't seem to answer my question fully. Charles, if it is out of pity, I would like to hear of it."

Lightoller sighed. "I don't call it pity…"

"Sympathy is pity, Charles!"

"If you want to know the honest truth, Annie, I can hardly give one because I cannot come up with a true reason why I and everyone else on this ship should be nice to you. Yes, it is true that you should have been escorted off the ship were we still docked in Queenstown. However, since we were not, what else could we do? Call it pity as you may, but to me, anyone who has that much courage to stowaway on the _Titanic_ gets my personal approval regardless of how horrendous their outcome maybe."

"How optimistic of you," her voice was laced deeply with sarcasm.

"Aren't I?" He chuckled deeply. "On the more serious note, Annie, even if you pay off your fare and any charges pressed against you, those are outcomes waiting in the future. As for the present, you are a lady of breed, regardless of your—excuse me—tattered appearance. It would not be wise to hinder a woman of such breed from achieving her dream that is uncommon to our ever so cumbersome society. On the more important reason, you took an interest in my good friend Will, and I can confidently say that he feels that same way about you too, Annie!"

Anna turned away from his piercing glance as they made their way down the white hallway. Due to the cramp distance of the two parallel walls, Lightoller was leading slightly in front, leaving her to stare at the side of his face most of the time. "You kid, Charles."

"I kid you not, and playing coy doesn't make you seem innocent or oblivious of your feelings. I was in love once, too, you know, Annie!"

Anna made an utterance of both disbelief, and annoyance. "First it was Mr. Moody, and now you. I had expected something of Mr. Moody because he is young, but you Mr. Lightoller? The poor boy fell for my trick of acting as if I am a naiveté. But I'm slightly guilty for the fact that I was actually eager for his quite obvious hints."

"That boy needs to learn to be more discreet," Lightoller breathed while shaking his head.

"I can say the same about you, Charles! You are truly a brave man to confront a woman you hardly know of her feelings for another man she also hardly knows."

"Well, this voyage is short! If I had all of the time in the world to play matchmaking, I would definitely be more discreet in my tactics. But time is of the essence, dear Miss Annie!"

"You can't expect me to love Mr. Murdoch in a week, Mr. Lightoller!"

"I don't either, but a promise to see each other again after the ship docks is good enough to reassure of a hopeful future between the two of you!"

"How are you so sure of my feelings?"

"You'd just proclaimed that you were eager for Mr. Moody's hints. I dare say that is affirmation in itself." As a recitative, he motioned to the left. "And to your left is the bath—come Miss Annie, it doesn't hurt you to try."

Anna looked forlorn at Mr. Lightoller as they stopped into front of the Marconi shack. Lightoller gave a small boyish grin as she shook her head. "It is the impossible. Emotions are things easi—"

"You both are exactly alike!" Lightoller groaned in despair.

"I beg your pardon?" Anna gasped as he startled her.

"He said the same thing about the situation! Why can't the impossible be the possible for once in this stark and insipid society?"

"Well, because it is, Mr. Lightoller! This 'stark and insipid' society has its reasons for its lackluster charm," Anna said in an even tone as her amazement turned into annoyance.

She wasn't one to be pushed, scolded or cheated. Being a lady of three and thirty—even though she bore no children—she had enough dignity to flare in temper when she was being pushed to do something that she wasn't entirely comfortable with. Yes, there was part of her body that told her that she had nothing else to loose but her heart, and go along with Lightoller's plan. But the other half, the more stubborn, I-Am-A-Dignified-Woman-half, was much stronger in its convictions.

The Marconi boys turned from their work as they heard the commotion right outside their door. Harold Bride looked between his second officer and the new woman bizarrely. It wasn't common to see a woman standing in the officers' hallway. Not even maids were seen often on the bridge. The officers fetch their own teas, and coffees, so the appearance of Anna Lyn Connor was something new for both Harold Bride and Jack Phillips.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Lightoller?" Bride asked slowly when the two of them lapsed into silence.

Lightoller allowed his smile to drop slightly into a small one, and breathed softly. "You truly have nothing to loose, and neither does Will."

Anna blinked from his statement. When she was about to question him about Mr. Murdoch, he turned away from her, leaving her hands perched slightly at her mouth. "I don't mean to take some time away from your busy day, boys, but this is Miss Anna Lyn Connor."

"Ah, so the rumors are true!" Phillips smiled cheekily. "There is a stowaway on the Titanic."

"Incredible!" Bride cried in amazement as he gazed at Anna Lyn. To him, she looked as if she was just a regular, unimportant woman of the lower class society. How could such a woman have such valor to not only stowaway, but obtain genial hospitality from the Bridge crew? Bride betted that it was her looks, and silent charms that got her those things.

"A pleasure miss!" Phillips said as he leaned forward to shake her offered hand.

"Truly!" Bride echoed as he took his turn.

"How?" Phillips asked, interestingly.

"Now, I don't think that is a good reason to ask of our guest, Jack! Next question!" Lightoller proclaimed to save Anna from exploiting unnecessary details. The woman beside him was thankful for his good intentions.

"Why, then?" Phillips tried again.

"Another bad question. Next!" Lightoller answered for her.

"How about, are you enjoying the company and the ship so far, Miss Connor?" Bride tried as Phillips ponder a devious way to ask Anna Lyn of her objective.

"Ah, that you can answer, can't you, Miss Connor."

"Unless you would like to answer for me, since you had done it for a few questions already." Anna crossed her hands in a mock annoyance as her lips bestowed a tiny smile. It was best not to be crossed with Mr. Lightoller. Not because of his threats of shaving cream, but she may need an ally as her emotions would continue to swell like the ocean around them.

"I shall let you answer this one."

"I'm starting to like her already," Phillips mumbled as Lights shot him an ersatz expression of anger.

"If you exclude Mr. Lightoller, then yes, I am enjoying my company and the ship very much."

"Where will you be staying?"

"As of this moment, I have no idea where I am going to sleep. Mr. Andrews will find me a place to stay. For now, I am just a trespasser of the bridge."

"We would offer if we have an extra berth—"

"Please, I wouldn't want to impose. It's alright unimaginable that I am still allowed to walk along these halls, let alone take quarters in one of the berths here! I would rather sleep in the broom closet!"

"Mr. Moody beat you to it! As the sixth officer, you are assigned to a room with the size of a broom closet! Poor Mr. Moody!" Bride lamented with a large laugh. Lightoller couldn't help but force a laugh.

"I wonder if he minds a roommate…" Anna mumbled with a small laugh.

Lightoller shook his head in disbelief, and waved his hands for them to bring the attention back to his all supreme manliness; which he has quite a lot under his belt. "We must get moving along with the tour before Miss Connor is due back in Mr. Murdoch's care. You know how he is when he is kept waiting, right boys?"

The two Marconi boys made a face and sighed. "Good luck, Miss Connor! You're going to need it with, Mr. Murdoch!" Phillips said with a defeated sigh.

Anna bowed her head slightly as a thank you. "I will keep that in mind."

Lightoller turned on his heels, and backed out the door. Anna Lyn followed closely by and left the boys with one last smile

"You are welcome at the shack any time you wish, Miss Connor!" Bride said as she stepped out of the small shack. Anna Lyn Connor looked between both Lightoller, and the boys. She wondered how could they be so kind to her, but didn't dwell too long on the question. She was going to let that one answer itself as time moved on.

"Truly thank you…"

"Come Miss Connor!" Lightoller cried enthusiastically down the hall.

It caused Anna to roll her eyes. "And the knight in shining buttons beckons."

The Marconi boys looked between each other as she disappeared from their view, and their footsteps faded with each ticking of the Marconi telegraph machine behind them.

"I bet Mr. Murdoch would have her by the end of the voyage, eh, Sparks?" Phillips gave a wicked smile as Bride turned almost in a disbelief and frantic manner.

"He wouldn't, Phillips!! Mr. Murdoch has virtues!"

"A man can be easily broken with such a beauty," Phillips continued while picking up a handwritten note from the table.

"I don't think so." Bride brushed it off as nonsense before turning back to his work.

"I bet you two pounds…" Phillips tried.

"Make it three and I maybe tempted," Bride narrowed his eyes with one of his ears perched on the headphones.

Phillips made a sound. "You're pushing it, Sparks. I don't think Mr. Murdoch's situation is worth that much! Two pounds."

"Two pounds and a beer in New York to say that he will _not_ have her by the end of the voyage."

"Deal!" Phillips cried triumphantly, taking Bride's hands confidently in his and shook it with good sportsmanship.

The two of them walked in silence a few steps as Anna fought with herself to try to start up a conversation again. It was a lot easier with the two Marconi boys because they didn't exactly know what was going on, but to generate a conversation once again with her interrogator-slash-cupid was working up quite a challenge for her.

"Mr. Lightoller—Charles…I," she gave an annoyed exasperated sigh as she struggled to find the right words to explain her raging feelings. Anna Lyn Connor stopped abruptly before Lightoller could open the door to the bridge. He turned back when he didn't hear her following him anymore.

"I didn't mean to impose the task—as you can call it—so heavily on you, Anna," Lightoller started sincerely. "It's just that…feelings sparked so strongly are usually left for the cold when not pushed the correct way…"

When he was about to continue, Anna shook her head slightly to stop him. "I've been so foolish in this fun and games, and so enwrapped in the agony of my past to not completely take hold of such a grand and beautiful opportunity that is presented for me." She stopped and laughed almost bitterly. "But—"

Lightoller pushed the door opened, and held out an elbow to Anna. "You want to see something, Annie? A reason to take that opportunity?"

Anna Lyn Connor passed second officer Charles Lightoller a strange look as she hesitantly took his elbow. "What are you saying, Charles?"

"Have you thought about what your future would be like if you went after everything that you'd ever wanted in this world?" He asked as they weaved around Mr. Moody, who was concentrated sternly at the horizon, and dodged beside the quickly stepping crew.

"Many times, Mr. Lightoller," She said quietly as she followed him like a diligent child.

"Have you ever imagined what your life would be like after, if we had thrown you off the ship, and/or overboard?"

"I didn't think as far as the rest of my life after my unfortunate ending. All I could think of was exile…"

Lightoller stepped out into the bridge's wing and smiled kindly at Anna Lyn Connor as he nudged his head towards a figure at the far end. "Have you ever imagined what your life would have been like if you'd never met him?"

Anna Lyn Connor followed his gaze to the back of the rigid looking first officer William Murdoch. From where she was standing, though away at a distance, she could still see that sharpness of the fold of his lapel, or the tuft of hair peaking from under his hat. The two qualities that she'd picked out about him made her smile softly, and Lightoller knew that he had finally hit the jackpot. He was no longer needed for this fun matchmaking game. He was now going to act as a referee for the rest of the voyage.

Feeling that he was being watched, William Murdoch turned, and broke into a soft smile when he saw Anna. And only Anna.

"I think I can," she started softly, not taking her eyes off him. "And it is one I would not like to live very much."

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think****.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey. Thank you very much for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: April 11, Muddy Lemon Pies

******Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it.** I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

Thank you to **Raven the Guardian and Sachita** for reading, and reviewing and to everyone also! Thank you for all of your profound support! It truly means a lot to me!

Asides from that, enjoy!

---

"I do hope Lights didn't give you a scare?" Murdoch asked as they worked their way down the corridor. He had to keep his thoughts occupied with other trivial things to resist the urge of looking off to the side to glance at her face.

"No," Anna shook her head with a slightly distressed and bemused smile. "However, Mr. Lightoller is a man who should get an award for all of his deviousness. I dare say he has the energy of a five-year-old boy," Anna mumbled.

"You just need to spend a few voyages with him to become immune to his mischief!"

"No doubt you are the best of friends, Mr. Murdoch?"

"Oh, the very best! But there's something about Old Lights that will never change, regardless of age."

"And that is…?

"His magnetism of mischief," Murdoch said as he pushed a white door open.

Anna allowed herself a good laugh. "So, it's not that mischief finds Mr. Lightoller, but it is Mr. Lightoller who finds mischief?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Miss Connor!" He stepped to the side and allowed her to walk into the room before him. When both of them were situated inside the small cabin, he shut the door firmly. "Well, Miss Connor, it's not much, but welcome to the first officer's cabin."

"It's bigger than my own bedroom at home, Mr. Murdoch. The privileges that you get with this cabin are a lot more than I can ever hope for as a woman in my position."

"Please Miss Con—umm, Anna, you are now fortunate to enjoy such luxury…as you so deemed my quarters. Please…enjoy the comforts of what my insipid quarters can give!"

Murdoch offered her the sofa as he settled tiredly into his desk chair opposite from her. Anna was looking around the plain quarters as she was trying her best to avoid his gaze and an uncomfortable conversation she didn't want to be in. Their silence was achingly painful. Now that they were alone with no one to interfere, it felt as if it was just_ too_ alone.

--

"Mr. Moody!" Lightoller whispered from the corridor and both Pitman and Moody turned towards the voice.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Lightoller?" The young man turned slightly from the bow of the ship. He had his fun, now it was back to business.

"Come, Mr. Moody! I wouldn't want you to miss out on this little piece of the fun."

"Mr. Lightoller, I can get in trouble!"

Lightoller knew the consequences of negligence of work. Something both he and Moody couldn't afford during the maiden voyage. He couldn't come home to Sylvia and tell her that he was discharged because he took another officer away from his work to snoop on the first officer. Even though Lightoller was a committed sailor, this opportunity that he had miraculously placed and put together was something he could not afford to miss out on.

"I will take full responsibility of your missing."

"Go, Mr. Moody. I will cover for you for the next five to ten minutes or so. Mr. Wilde will not notice that you are gone."

"Sir?"

"I'll just say that you needed to use the water closet and it cannot wait until the end of the shift. You know bad breakfast or something of that matter."

"An unlikely story…" Moody mumbled in agony as Pitman gave him a smile that was laced with mischief also. They just loved to poke fun at the youngest of the group.

"Come, Mr. Moody!"

"Mr. Pitman, I thank you," Moody couldn't help but sound weary.

"You owe me your dessert," Pitman cried as Lightoller and Moody disappeared around the corner.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"It is what I call the 'guardian angel operative'!"

Moody blinked in confusion as they stopped at Murdoch's door. It finally dawned on him about what they were going to do when Lightoller quickly knelt down on one knee and pressed his ear against the white door.

"We are going to listen into the door? Mr. Lightoller! I don't call that the 'guardian angel operative' at all. That's just being nosy!"

"Shush, Mr. Moody!"

--

Murdoch's ear twitched when he faintly heard Moody's voice. He didn't know if it was close by or from a distance. His stomach told him that the young man was up to no good. Most likely his dear friend Charles Lightoller was pulling at the boy's leg to participate in his fun and games.

"I should have known Lightoller would drag the boy into his 'entertainment'."

"You mean, Mr. Moody?"

"The very one." Murdoch looked up when he realised that she knew too. "You are observant, Anna."

"I am of age, Mr. Murdoch. I've been through a young man's obvious hints, and prone to his magnetism of fun and games."

"They're talking about you, Mr. Moody!" Lightoller spoke quickly.

With that little injection, Mr. Moody was now hooked onto Lightoller's bait for participation. "What are they talking about?"

"Well, it is silent now." He pressed his ear even more closely. The white paint cooled his bare ear as he listened again for any sounds other than the constant hum of the ship.

"Anything?"

"Murdoch is talking, but it's very soft…wait, wait, Anna's now replying."

"So, what's _she_ saying?"

"Something about muddy and lemon pies are lying on the poor—posed as a question…"

"Muddy lemon pies? Are you sure Mr. Lightoller?"

"These ears went through years of training, Mr. Moody!"

"Well, they must be filled with sand for I am sure they are not talking about—"

Before Moody could finish what he was saying, Lightoller quickly pushed off the door, and dragged himself away before they would get caught red-handed. "Make for it, Mr. Moody, footsteps a-coming!"

Moody and Lightoller shoved and pushed each other toward the nearest opening as their escape route. They chose the Marconi shack as their hideout, hoping Murdoch would just open the door and close it again when he didn't see anything strange outside his door. The Marconi boys looked up from their work as sounds of heavy footsteps took them out of their busy day. Lightoller and Moody, who weren't supposed to be there, appeared unexpectedly out of no where. They both had suspiciously guilty looks on their faces.

Murdoch pulled his door opened and peered towards both sides of the corridors. He narrowed his eyes on to the two bodies of the blue who weren't supposed to be there standing in the doorway of the Marconi shack.

"Well, Mr. Moody! The Marconi boys are busy at work, yes?" Lightoller started when he heard Murdoch coming up behind them.

Moody blinked and stuttered to reply. "Yes, yes! Uh, very much, sir! They are very busy!"

"Keep your ears off my door, Lights," Murdoch said in a low tone when he stopped right behind Lightoller.

"Ah Will! How's Miss Connor?"

"I'm warning you, Lights!" He then turned to the also-guilty looking Moody and narrowed his eyes. James Paul Moody could think of nothing else to do but smile sheepishly at his senior officer. "You, too, Mr. Moody! It is best to bail before he pulls you in any deeper! Aren't you supposed to be on your shift?"

"Uh…S-sir?'

"What are you talking about, Will? I caught Old Mood here coming from the water closet. You know bad breakfast and all. Stay away from the eggs, he'll tell you. And we are now just admiring the working potentiality of the Marconi boys. Right, Mr. Moody?"

Moody glanced around for answers, but only managed to cough up just a tiny reply. "Yes, sir, they are _very_ busy, sir!"

"Very busy!" Phillips chimed in from his hunched position next to Bride.

All four men waited for their first officer to say something, but they could tell from the look on Murdoch's face that he wasn't buying one bit of their horribly acted lie. "Lights—"

"Loosen up, Will! Anna is a great gal. Try to get to know her—it doesn't hurt to make new friends, eh?"

"I would be a lot easier without your help, thank you very much, Mr. Lightoller. It's like a sense of an impending doom with you hovering over my situation."

"Call it your better conscience, Will!"

"With you as my better conscience, I don't think I'll get any where in life!" He mumbled in a mock serious tone.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Murdoch then sighed as he looked between all four men; especially at Mr. Moody. He narrowed his eyes sternly in a warning. The young man turned away from the scrutinizing glance. "Lights for once…"

"It's fair game, Will! All men are victims."

Murdoch shook his head at Lightoller's reply. He didn't bother to dwell around the four men any longer since Miss Connor was waiting and it would just be a big waste of energy to be arguing with Lights. He didn't need the excess stress. Without another word, Murdoch went back to his door, and closed it with a soft click.

Lightoller turned around and let out a large sigh of relief. "Good work, Mr. Moody! You too, Mr. Phillips!" Phillips saluted and sported a good smile.

"Thank you, sir," Moody replied, meekly.

"You see it too, Mr. Lightoller?" Phillips asked before the two men departed from their door.

"What?" Lightoller turned around to face the Marconi boys. "About Miss Connor and Mr. Murdoch? Of course! I maybe weathered, but I'm not blind!"

"But you are surely deaf," Moody said softly, referring to the incident with the 'muddy lemon pies'.

"Don't push it, Mr. Moody."

"We have a bet going on about those two."

Charles Lightoller's eyes shined like the morning on Christmas day. "Count me in! I like a good competition! Three pounds for Murdoch and Anna!" He cheered with great enthusiasm, causing Phillips to whoop in joy also as Bride groaned in despair. He was hoping at least Mr. Lightoller would see Mr. Murdoch's virtues and will-power. Maybe Mr. Moody would side with him.

Lightoller turned to Moody with his regular boyish looking grin. "Well, Mr. Moody, what is _your_ call?"

"Please sir, I only make eight pounds a month, I cannot afford to partake in such competition."

--

"Mr. Lightoller and Mr. Moody, Mr. Murdoch?" Even Anna thought that was a mouthful to say.

"Lights is a bad influence on that boy. Before you know it, they'll be skating around the bridge; something which Lights has done before."

"Mr. Murdoch—"

"Will, please!" Murdoch cried happily, wanting her to call him by his first name.

"Sir?" Anna questioned in angst. "I cannot!"

"Anna, Miss Anna—" He groaned slightly in aggravation. "Anna, you've given me the privilege to call you by _your_ first name, please, do the honour of calling me by _my_ first name."

"Mr. Murdoch, I cannot!" Anna cried again, holding on to her teachings and foolish mentality of class ranks.

"Anna, please."

The more he persisted, the more she resisted. "Mr. Murdoch, 'tis not proper!"

Murdoch leaned back in his chair and shook his head in frustration at her obstinacy. "Would you prefer for me to call you Miss Connor then, _Miss Connor_?"

Anna whipped her head back from its turned position and gaped at Murdoch's tone of voice. "N-no! You have every right to call me Anna due to my status and position on this ship!"

Murdoch leaned in dangerously. "As a reminder, _Miss Connor_, you are neither lower nor higher than me on this ship…"

Her eyes went as wide as two eggs. "Mr. Murdoch!"

--

"They are arguing!" Lightoller whispered, hurriedly.

"Already? About what?" Moody asked in equal urgency.

"Where to sleep?" Phillips continued, cheekily.

Lightoller chuckled, but shook his head. "That would be a conversation, no doubt, but this argument is about calling each other by first names rather going along with formalities."

"I've already had that argument with her," Moody sighed.

"What are they talking about?" Bride called from his position in the shack with one ear on the headphone and the other perched at its best, trying to catch what the others were talking about.

"Hush it, Bride! I'll tell you later!" Phillips cried before leaning back to hear what Lightoller was going to say next.

--

"Miss Connor, if you are so insistent on calling me Mr. Murdoch, then I shall stand my own ground and call you Miss. Connor!"

"Do the burden as you will, Mr. Murdoch! But, I shan't call you Will for 'tis not proper to call you by such familiarity!" Anna crossed her arms in a dignified manner and turned her body away from him childishly.

Murdoch couldn't help but crack a tiny smile that she never saw. "Fine by me, Miss Connor." And that argument faded into silence.

--

"Those two are positively annoying!" Lightoller mumbled with his ear still pressed against the door.

"What now?" Bride cried from the shack.

"Hush it, _Bride!_ I will tell you later!!"

"Is there a meeting?" Mr. Andrews's voice chimed from the far door, causing the younger officers to stand rigidly at the chaste inquiry.

"Mr. Andrews, sir!" Moody and Phillips greeted Andrews with great formality while Lightoller was still kneeled on one knee, ear pressed against the door.

"Mr. Lightoller, are you listening for rodents?"

"Hush now, Mr. Andrews, they are starting to talk again."

"Oh, I beg your dearest pardon then, Mr. Lightoller." Andrews rolled his eyes and waited for the right moment to jump in. Andrews didn't want to anger Lightoller because he didn't get to have his fun. He took off his hat and leaned against the wall. What started as two people having innocent fun grew from three to four. Well, five, if you count Bride trying to listen intently from his seat.

--

"Miss Connor," Murdoch started slowly when he realised that they couldn't just sit there frustrated with each other's folly and conduct. "Please, I do apologise for my behaviour. It is strange, in my case, to find such a woman so insistent on her convictions. It truly took me by surprise, and I acted according to the only way I knew how to act." He breathed in deeply, and allowed his uneasiness to subside. What could get worst? He'd already argued with this woman. Truly, the next best thing (or worst thing) to do was to make love to her; something that would, in this Titanic lifetime, never happen. Now all of his crazy, illogical fluttering feelings turned to almost feelings of awkward commitment. Her headstrongness and stout mentality for what she wants amazed, surprised, intrigued and confused him a lot more than any of the female creatures he came across in his life.

"Mr. Murdoch, you are in no state to—"

"Please, just accept my apology…Anna. I'm in no state to argue."

The way he looked at her pleadingly made chills run up and down her spine. The jolts of electricity made goose pimples rolled like the ever ebbing waves, and tinkled at her fingertips in an ever joyful state of delight.

She nodded slowly, and managed a weak smile. "Y-yes, sir. I forgive you."

--

Lightoller was conveying just about everything the two were saying to the crowd that surrounded him.

Andrews chuckled when he heard the last bit. "Old Will fell for her beauty, no doubt!"

"Yes, but Miss Connor is also an agreeable woman, Mr. Andrews!"

"No doubt, about that."

"She's very kind, friendly and caring. Though, there are those occasional moments when she is strong on her vindications of her intelligence, and respect of status. But I dare say her amiability offsets her tendency to argue," Moody spoke enthusiastically about the woman he'd just met a few hours ago. He had gotten along well with Miss Connor and felt that it would do her the utmost justice to portray her as truthfully as he could before Mr. Andrews make a wrong judgment of her nature.

"You got to know her that well, Mr. Moody? In so short of time?" Andrews questioned with a fatherly manner.

"Not well enough to know her history, Mr. Andrews. But from the brief time, she isn't all that horrible!"

"Her intentions are well sought. She's tr—" before Lightoller could even finish his sentence, the door he was leaning on disappeared and in place was a neatly pressed black trousers, and a mixed annoyed and bemused Scotsman.

"Lights…"

Andrews quickly stood up straight from his leisure position, and started to stumble on his reply. "Mr. Murdoch, I—"

'I heard your voice, Mr. Andrews, don't waste your energy on attempting to explain."

"Oh dear…"

"And Mr. Phillips?"

Phillips looked around towards the others for answers, but they were contemplating their own, waiting to be questioned. "Nice weather we are having, eh, Mr. Murdoch?"

"I think it's best for you to get back to ol' Sparks before he keels over."

"What's going on, John?"

"Hush it, Bride!"

"Mr. Phillips got caught, Bride. Please get on with your work!" Murdoch shouted towards the shack.

There was a faint "damn" emitting from the shack as Phillips stalked back towards it.

Lightoller stood up and smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"Mr. Moody, I think it is time for you to go back to your post. Mr. Pitman is going to wonder why you were gone for so long. I don't think the breakfast was that bad for you to be gone to the water closet for more than ten minutes!"

"Yes, sir!" Moody quickly moved from his spot and ran out of the officer's corridor.

"And as for you, Mr. Lightoller. You will—"

"Don't reprimand Mr. Lightoller so harshly, Mr. Murdoch. He was just having a little fun. That is all." Anna came up from behind Murdoch pushing him slightly off to the side with a gentle shove from her hand. Her rough elegant hands rested comfortably on the crook of his elbow. Murdoch was too annoyed with Lightoller to notice. Lightoller was too afraid of Murdoch to notice, but Thomas Andrews saw the tiny gesture and took a mental note of it.

"A little fun at our expense, Miss Connor," he mumbled off to the side before turning his attention fully on Lights. "You're lucky she likes you."

"I'm in debt to you, Miss Connor, for fending off the evil fiend!"

"Lights!" Murdoch growled in a warning.

Lightoller took the hint, and tipped his hat. "I'm leaving! Cheerio!"

Lightoller practically ran out of the corridor leaving Andrews, Murdoch and Connor to watch him disappear.

"Miss Connor," Andrews called the attention back to him, and Anna Lyn stepped out of the door. "I couldn't find an extra berth for you, but you are welcome to take place on a sofa of a woman in the first class. She also has the extra toiletries and perhaps some extra dresses for you to borrow until the end of the voyage. I can take you now, Miss Connor, since I have a bit of free time before my next meeting. I apologise that I cannot take you later myself, but I'm pretty sure the other officers will not mind escorting you to the cabin."

"I would like to wash up before anything else, sir. I'm going to take up your offer of leaving now."

"Very well, then. If you don't mind, Mr. Murdoch?"

"'tis Miss Connor's decision, not mine."

"It is set then. Miss Connor?" Andrews nodded as a gesture towards Anna.

"Let me grab my things, Mr. Andrews. I'll be just a moment—"

Andrews waved his hands slightly for her to stop. "I'm going to wait for you in the bridge then. Please meet me out there whenever you are ready."

--

Lightoller was whistling a cheery tune as Thomas Andrews emerged from the corridor. Even though he wasn't on his watch, he wanted to catch Andrews before he left.

"There's a bet going on, Mr. Lightoller?" Andrews said, putting back on his hat.

"You are quick man, Mr. Andrews! What of it?" Lightoller was surprised that Andrews had caught on so quickly. He, himself, was just about to ask Andrews to join in on the fun.

Andrews turned to look sternly at the older Lightoller. "Add me to the pot."

"The best investment of your life, I will tell you that, Thomas!"

"You best be right, Mr. Lightoller, because I better win!"

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think****.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey. Thank you very much for reading!


	9. Chapter 8: April 11, Will She Lights?

******Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it.** I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

**Author's note (March 2009): ****I. AM. SO. SORRY**. If you want me to grovel at your feet, I will! It has been such a long time since I gave an update and I do sincerely apologise! It was a busy semester at school and life's trivialities have been keeping me occupied. I will finish this story for those who think I will not. I've outlined every detail in my journal so one way or another, Anna Lyn Connor and William Murdoch will have their story! So as an apology, I give you three chapters!

Truly, I want to thank those who have been reading and reviewing. Your profound support is what drives me to update and it constantly motivates me to share my story with you. I hope I didn't loose anyone in the delay and if I did, I hope you come back!

Asides from that, enjoy!

---

**11 April 1912 Late-Afternoon**

"Mrs. Lyons is a dear friend of my wife so she was more than willing to accept the request..." Andrews took a moment to observe the woman beside him, trying to guess what she was thinking about.

She turned up to meet his gaze. He offered a kind smile to hide his curiosity. Blast him for intruding!

"Truly, Mr. Andrews. Along with bridge crew, the Marconi boys and the cordiality offered, it is more than I can ever repay back in one lifetime. I'm afraid I would be in debt with everyone forever!"

"Perhaps I cannot say anything for the rest of the bridge crew. However, Miss Connor, you owe me absolutely nothing."

Her eyes sparkled with a sense of confusion and astonishment that would never leave her.

A part of her feared that this was just a dream. At any moment, she would be awaken to tend to her domestic early morning duties, with her abusive husband waiting by her feet ready to whip her with his leather belt. She quickly turned her eyes away to not betray any emotions. "M-Mr. Andrews."

Andrews turned back to look at the corridor before them. "Now ma'am, 'tis best to save your energy rather than wasting it all on me trying to argue your point," he finished with a chuckle, trying to ease her tension. He felt a brick wall emanating from Anna, blocking from him her true thoughts and feelings. "Besides, you can never win!"

Anna let out a small laugh, despite her momentarily fear of being reminded of her other life. The laughter echoed in the space around them which caused a few of the passengers to look up at the strange visitor.

The rumours have spread like wild fire through the decks. So many tales were concocted on her behalf and most of them not exactly in the greatest light. Anna, however, protected by the warmth of the bridge was not harmed by any of the comments they secretly threw at her. Oh, the treachery of the first class and their privilege to paint other people's histories as they please.

Anna had seen the grand stairwell as well as the polished banister before, just a few hours ago on her own tour. Even the onlookers were the same. The same questionable looks. The same atrocious answers.

"I see you have taken a fancy of our officer," Andrews started off slyly, hoping she would not catch the tail end of the last word; it not being plural, implying that he was talking about only _one_ officer and not all of them.

The corner of his eyes caught the blush creeping up her neck and settling in hotly on her cheeks. Andrews cursed himself for his lack of inconspicuousness! "W-what was it, Mr. Andrews?" Well, her flustering did confirm what he wanted to learn for himself: her affections for _that _certain officer.

"I'd said, I see you have taken a fancy of our officers," Andrews made sure to hiss the last 'S' for her to know that he was not a part of Lightoller's mischief.

Anna's blush never went away. "Oh..." she still fumbled with something to say. "They are very nice..." she finished lamely.

"Just nice?" He continued.

"And kind, amiable..." They stopped at a door and Andrews knocked on it before turning to her.

She furrowed her eyebrows tightly as a thought dawned on her. Was Thomas Andrews a part of Lightoller's band of mischief? She turned to meet him squarely in the eyes. Anna was hoping she would have Mr. Andrews, in the very least, Mr. Andrews, as her ally. "What are you trying to get at, Mr. Andrews?" She asked very frankly, so pointedly that he was thrown off balance for a quick second. However, Thomas Andrews was quick on his thoughts and gave her a gentle smile that told her nothing of his involvement. A smile that she could _almost_ believe. _Almost!_

"Nothing, Miss Connor. Simply curiosity at its finest!"

Before she could reply, the door pulled open and a tiny maid stood, beckoning them into the room. She was expecting them.

"Mrs. Lyons," the young mousey maid turned on her polished heels to find her mistress. Anna looked at the clean and pressed maid and looked at herself. She was a poor comparison even to a maid! How gruesome she must look! The dirt and grim and...wait, did she smell? Inconspicuously, she bent her head close to her chest and sniffed. There was a scent, but nothing_ too_ bad. Did Andrews, Lightoller, Lowe, Moody or...or...Or! Did William Murdoch notice it? What if he did? What did he think? She sniffed again.

"Are you all right, Miss Connor?" Andrews asked with one eyebrow raised, looking questioningly at her.

Her head shot up as she was caught red handed sniffing herself.

"Dust, Mr. Andrews! Dust got into my nose!" Her voice rose a pitch, betraying her.

"Hmm...Dust, I see..." Andrews wasn't buying it.

"So, this is the girl?" The voice made Anna look around Andrews's body to the elderly woman standing poised in front of them. Her face was wrinkled with wisdom, her eyes judgemental, but kind in their demeanour.

"I'm hardly a girl, ma'am," Anna defended herself.

The woman chose to ignore her and waited for a proper introduction.

"This is Anna Lyn Connor, Mrs. Lyons."

"Of the Connors in Leeds perhaps?" She asked with a splash of surprise laced in her voice.

Anna looked up quickly to match the woman's eyes. She had not heard anyone refer to her family's association and heritage in such a long time. So much so that it frightened her. The history was now so foreign and old to her that she hardly remembered her life before her marriage.

Andrews looked to Anna at this new information. She never mentioned herself being a part of a prominent family. That would explain her sense of speech and manners.

"Yes, ma'am. We are no longer the known Connors of Leeds. Our legacy has tarnished and faded with time."

Mrs. Lyons made a click of her tongue. Something Anna had learned that was one of her signature traits. "A legacy, no doubt!"

Anna could only offer a kind smile, but she looked away from the woman, not being able to form a reply. It was too difficult to pull up the good of her past without reminding her of the bad of the present she just managed to escape from.

Andrews saw that and came to her rescue. "I leave you in good hands, Miss Connor!"

"I promise you, Thomas, the next time you see her, she will look like the Connor that she truly is!" Mrs. Lyons cheered while keeping her eyes on the frail and ill-formed Miss Anna Lyn Connor.

The guest of the two stepped forward to the master shipbuilder and smiled in gratefulness. "Mr. Andrews, I--"

"Please say no more, Miss Connor! Your appreciation is felt wholeheartedly. My only concern with you now is if you can find your way back to the bridge if you ever need to! I believe the officers would not mind if you would join them for a quick dinner."

"She does not need to go back to the bridge, Thomas! That is no place a woman!"

Andrews looked up at Mrs. Lyons and smiled pleasantly, giving no hints of what he was truly trying to do. "Just a mere concern if she had forgotten an article, perhaps!" Mrs. Lyons waved him off with her clicking tongue and waited for their exchange to be over.

Anna Lyn Connor narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Andrews, I sus--"

He cut her off again. "You know that bridge is always open to you. I'm sure the officer will not mind your return."

The woman blinked. Did he just do it again? "Come again, sir?" She played as if she could not hear him, but Andrews was always the quicker one!

"I'm sure the officers will not mind your return," Andrews again made sure the 's' after the word 'officers' was as pronounced as possible so she couldn't catch on to what he was trying to imply. Anna was trying to see beyond that carefree, pleasant smile, but nothing was there to prove to her that Mr. Thomas Andrews had a hand in Lightoller's matchmaking-headache-of-a-fun!

"Didn't you just say--"

"Never mind that, Miss Connor! You can't keep Mrs. Lyons waiting." Thomas Andrews bowed to both of the females in the room, donned his hat and stepped to the door gallantly, not allowing Anna to finish any of her sentences. She furrowed her eyebrows at him momentarily but eased into a smile. Maybe he was just in a haste to go to tea or to the water closet!

Maybe Thomas Andrews wasn't involved in the hoopla of the bridge--actually, the hoopla of Charles Lightoller. Anna decided that he was an ally she could count on and smiled even more firmly as he was saying his final good byes.

She watched him pull the door close but without one final statement that shattered her hopes of ever escaping Lightoller's mischief cleanly. "Don't keep_ him _waiting..." And instantly, she knew that Thomas Andrews was in on the games also.

- - -

"Do you think she is ever going to come back to the bridge, Lights?" Murdoch asked nonchalantly as he was 'leisurely' enjoying his off-watch with his old friend.

Lightoller smirked before turning his head slightly. "Why? You miss her already, Will?" Lightoller teased, but before his friend could argue, he pushed on forward. "Perhaps! Knowing Miss Connor like we know her for the few hours we had with her, the company she would like to keep is perhaps that of us. Besides, we need another hand at the poker table any ways..." he faded off into his own thoughts while Murdoch was stuck in his. "I wonder if she can play," Lightoller mumbled, scanning the blue horizon.

Even though Lightoller may seem absent from their conversation, he was alert to what Murdoch may say next. He wanted to prompt Murdoch into saying something. However, after being caught red handed eavesdropping on his cabin door had already betrayed Murdoch's trust in him. Lightoller could not afford another misstep if he ever wanted to continue bringing these two together!

"You don't think the first class hospitality would appeal to her more than the bridge's hospitality?" Murdoch asked his friend with a small smile, knowing Lightoller would come up with some type of joke to take his mind off Anna Lyn Connor; something he shouldn't have his mind on in the first place. It was for two reasons: one, he was a naval officer and two, they'd just met a few hours ago! Too soon for even a proper friendship! It took years of struggle to form a friendship with Lights! Struggle, pain, humiliation, and a few good laughs here and there, but more of the pain and humiliation though. Oh the pranks...They bring back a dark past.

"Why, Mr. Murdoch! I'm surprised at you..." Lightoller laughed. "I think the finest hospitality there is, is from the bridge crew of the RMS Titanic! We officers are amiable, honourable, and even for the jaded, fashionable! Even our young Mr. Moody looks dashing!" Moody turned around to rise a questionable eyebrow. "We are definitely hospitable enough to welcome Miss Connor and you, Will." That caused Murdoch to narrow his eyes at his friend. "are definitely more willing to--"

"Oh, just shut it, Lights. I've heard it all before," Murdoch groaned before walking away with a small smile at the thought.

"You can't hide what you can't deny!"

- - -

"You are a mess, young lady," Mr. Lyons said so frankly that it made Anna feel so ashamed of her appearance. "A corset?"

"N-not a proper one, ma'am." Mr. Lyons clicked her infamous tongue again. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

"That will not do at all!" She turned on her heels to leave poor Anna Lyn Connor to stand shabbily in the middle of the lush room. "Jane! Run the bath!"

All in one breath, Mrs. Lyons whisk Anna into the bath, ordered her to strip down to barebones, step into the bath and left without another word or request. Anna was left awestruck with the mousey maid. She waited for Anna with a kind smile.

"I-I can wash myself, thank you." Anna didn't like the thought of people babying her. It was already strange being waited upon to help with the bath.

The mousey maid's expressions changed so violently that it surprised Anna. "Mrs. Lyons would scold me, Miss! She is very old fashioned and she expects me to help you in washing and dressing."

"That's absurd!" cried Anna with a smile of disbelief. She never remembered any part about her maid waiting to help her bathe from her life before her marriage. Her old maid Bertha never even picked up a bar of soap for Anna, let alone help her lather and rinse! How the times have changed....not forward, but backwards?

"Please ma'am," the maid named Jane looked towards the door in fear.

Anna instantly felt pity for her and semi-nodded, giving in slightly, complying with her benefactor's rules. "In the very least, can you please turn around so I can undress and get into the tub?"

The maid understood and turned. Anna sighed deeply while unbuttoning her dirty blouse. The only other person who had ever seen her naked grown body was her husband. But then again, that was a past that she was more than willing to erase. From the way he stared at her (whether it was lust or hatred) and the way he ran his grimy, hungry hands across her skin, she wanted to scrub every bit away until she felt her skin stinging raw.

She dropped her once beautiful chocolate brown skit which was now grey, to the floor. Even her pantaloons had seen better days. Though the lace on it was well preserved and taken care so deeply for. To Anna, it was one of her most prized possessions. It was the only present she had from the life before her marriage. A present from her mother...

Uncertain of when she was supposed to turn, the maid turned prematurely and caught a glimpse of the freckle dotted skin of the experienced Anna Lyn Connor. She was so skinny that you could see each vertebrae and her shoulder blades shaped like wings. The maid turned away shyly, in fear of getting caught.

Anna stepped into the warm water and felt her muscles unravel at its knots and the years of hardship left her body instantly. She gave an approved sigh.

"M-may I turn around now, Miss?" the maid asked.

"Yes, if you must."

Jane the maid turned to see Anna submersed dreamily into the frothy goodness of the first class bath. Her hair fanned out like seaweed on the foam.

"How is the life here on the Titanic?" Anna asked as Jane poured a jug of water over her head to rid of the shampoo lather.

"As the same as the life on any other ocean liner," the maid replied pointedly as if it was the most common knowledge in the world, momentarily ignorant of Anna's background. "I've had the privileged to be on the Olympic and to me, even her sister is not as grand as the Titanic!" She then giggled in the young girl type of way. A giggle Anna no longer could conjure up even in the presence of a certain officer! Even if she tried her hardest at flirting! "I know the crew well and many of them I've met before."

"It sounds like you have an acquaintance of your admiration?"

"Just an acquaintance, Miss Connor," the maid said hurriedly. She was caught in her secret. She was eager to change the subject. "And what of yourself, Miss Connor?"

Anna, who was playing with the bubbles, smiled gently at the gleaming orb in her hands. Her reflection came off the thousands of bubbles that were floating in the water. "I'm enjoying what is permitted of me."

The maid was confused. "What do you mean?"

"The people that I've met so far, the bridge--her officers and crew--have been so kind to me and not to mention, Mr. Andrews! And then, there are also the novelty things I have not experience for years, such as a leisure stroll with an officer! Imagine me, Jane, things of that nature so regal and grand for a woman who have fallen so drastically to the lower class!"

"Though you speak so eloquently, Miss Connor!"

Anna turned around and smiled mysteriously at the maid who clearly saw a memory passing in the older woman's eyes. "When the Lusitania and the Majestic were in their prime, Jane." The maid gave Anna a confused look at her cryptic message.

"Jane!" Mrs. Lyons voice shot into the bath loudly, breaking the intensity that was filling the room.

"Ma'am..."Jane hurriedly removed her hands from the water and stood up as the majestic Mrs. Lyons swept into the room.

"Miss Connor, are you clean now to your liking?" Mrs. Lyons ended with a smile that told Anna that she was merely teasing.

Anna smiled grandly and nodded. Jane quickly fetched a large white towel for her as she rose out of the water, her hair sleek against her back. Mrs. Lyons took an approving look at her. Anna's green eyes sparkled and intensified in the light.

Mrs. Lyons didn't click her tongue this time. "You are a Connor, indeed..."

- - -

"How about dinner? Do you think she would come back for dinner?" Murdoch asked. "I'm asking too much. At least one dinner?" He and Lightoller were sitting on a bench near the bridge, gazing out into the sea. They started talking about other things. Trivial things such as the taxes they might have to pay next year; what Sylvia had said about the gifts from America; their past ships; their current route and yet, somehow they had managed to circle back to the topic of everyone's conversation: Anna Lyn Connor.

Well, at least Lightoller was content in knowing that he might actually win the bet that was going around the bridge and other unnamed patrons. He was a bad hand in cards, but perhaps his luck was finally changing. Make me some money, Will. Sylvia needs a new garter!

"Oh Goodness, Will" He then turned the on-duty third officer. "Mr. Pitman, there is no escaping his inferno questioning!"

Pitman smiled. "It seems like you have all the answers, Mr. Lightoller."

"Maybe so!" Lightoller cheered in an agreement.

"Lights, you'd started this mess and you will end it!" Murdoch sighed, shaking his head.

Lightoller whipped his head around and grinned. "Of course, just make love to her!"

"Lights!" Murdoch hissed in disbelief. His face wasn't twisted in any type of humour.

"I'm merely stating a solution, Mr. Murdoch!"

- - -

Jane worked at Anna's long hair as Mrs. Lyons brought out a few boxes from her closet.

"Mrs. Lyons has a daughter in London. She goes through clothes as quickly as she does with tea," Jane whispered when she was pinning a braid. Anna gave a slight nod as she continued to watch Mrs. Lyons rummage through the boxes.

"I can't let you go out in dark blue, neither can I allow you to--"

Anna smiled at the fussing woman and allowed her thoughts to drift. She wondered what Thomas Andrews was doing at this moment? Or Jack and Fabrizio and Tommy, were they causing mischief? Speaking of mischief what about Mr. Charles Lightoller? Was he doing something to annoy the other officers at this moment? Poor Mr. Lowe and Mr. Moody, how they must put up with the seniority that Mr. Lightoller was capable of! But doesn't Mr. Wilde have the authority to at least tame--well is tame the proper word for it? --Mr. Lightoller from torturing the boys so harshly. What about Mr. Murdoch? Being his dearest friend, could he do something to stop Lightoller's games...

Mr. Murdoch, he should--

Anna's eyes flickered back to her reflection at the thought of him. The reflection that stared back at her: this woman in a dressing gown, her hair pinned intricately above her head was not the same woman he had seen before. She was no longer the dirty and atrociously smelling Anna Lyn Connor they had caught down in the holds. Will he like her the same? No, no no, she meant _they_--all of the officers! Will _they_ like her all the same? Not him. But, what will he think about her appearance now? Did William Murdoch have a preference? Was it her? Copper brown hair and green eyes? Thin?

"Anna?"

After hearing her name, her attention snapped back to Mrs Lyons. "Yes?"

"I've been calling your name for quite a while now. What are you thinking about?" The two women behind her gazed at her curiously. A blush crawled up her neck and onto her cheeks. "J-just about..." she faded off, fearing her words would betray her thoughts. She can't have, 'I'm thinking about William Murdoch--the first officer of the Titanic's--preference on women!' coming out of her mouth.

"I'll leave it to you then," Mrs. Lyons concluded, not wanting to hear anything else. She was old enough to know which personal thoughts should be left unspoken. "Jane will help you with the corset."

Anna's face darkened at the word corset. Jane saw the look on her face and smiled. "I promise not to do it too tight.

With each tug of the corset and each painful yelp from Anna, her feminine figure that was hidden away by neglect was pulled into place. Mr. Lyons came back with a dress in hand. A cream and shady blue one with divine lace and pearl buttons. The elderly woman with the most pristine Gibson hairstyle showed it to Anna who had to fight the temptation to touch what didn't belong to her.

"Give this a try..."

The silk reawakened memories that were familiar to her and it still felt like gentle fingertips running across her skin. The lace tickled the top of her neck as she buttoned the last pearl to the top. Jane brushed the bottom of the skirt down before standing up to admire this woman. She did not look like the same woman who came through the cabin door about an hour ago with Mr. Thomas Andrews.

"Well? Don't just stare at me like that, Miss Jane. How do I look?"

"I believe you look magnificent, Miss Connor."

"And I concur!" Mrs. Lyons came back out with a pair of gemstone earrings. "I will order some dinner in for you, so you will not have to suffer the initiation of the first class on your first night. Also I don't exactly know if Thomas had informed you that I only have the sofa, a few pillows and a blanket to offer you."

Anna was silent for a moment as she situated the earrings on and thought for an appropriate reply. She would have been happy with a bench on the deck, but something was weighing heavily on mind. Actually, it was weighing a lot more heavily on her heart.

A fear gripped her as she thought herself as a prisoner, not being able to receive a headache from Charles Lightoller or a riveting argument with Harold Lowe or sharing childhood stories with James Moody and the best part of being around the bridge from what she'd learned from her short time, was having her heart flutter fervently at the thought of the one and only William Murdoch. But was she at a privilege to choose? After all, she did illegally earn a place on board the ship.

"Is that going to be all right, Miss Connor? I imagine you have nothing else to choose but the floor!"

"The sofa is fine, Mrs. Lyons. I thank you wholeheartedly. But may I make a request?" Both the maid and the elderly Dame looked at her expectantly. Neither of them beckoned her to go on. Anna cleared her throat before continuing, not knowing how to phrase her request as lightly as possible. "May I attend dinner with the officers?" Mrs. Lyons was about to open her mouth to protest but Anna hurried on. "To thank them properly for all that they have done for me. Considering the situation that I am placed in and the kindness they had offered for an unwelcoming recipient such as myself!"

Mrs. Lyons looked at the younger woman sternly. With her eyes wide, Anna looked like a girl in her teens begging her grandmama if she could attend a party. She wavered for a few moments before turning to Jane with a defeated look. "Fetch a steward, please Jane."

The maid curtsied. She was excited for Anna to have her wish concurred to. The maid as well as Mrs. Lyons (who wished to ignore it) had a notion that Anna had an admiration for one of the said officers of the bridge. Mrs. Lyons would only humour her because she knows who Anna Lyn Connor truly is and who her family is. It was almost up to Lady Catherine Lyons to protect Anna until they reach New York.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lyons!" Anna smiled her grandest that even the old Dame could not resist.

"I shall send word to the officers to be expecting you. The Lord only knows if they can receive a woman properly." With that, Mrs. Lyons retreated to her writing table and penned the quick note. Anna sat back in her chair and smiled at her reflection, checking if it was appropriate for that one said officer.

- - -

"Mr Murdoch, sir..." Murdoch turned around to see the pleasant young steward standing there with a note in his hand.

"Mr. George, what can I do for you, sir?"

George handed him the crisped note and smiled. "Compliments of a Lady Catherine Lyons."

"Thank you." Murdoch took the note that was handed to him and looked at it curiously. He doesn't know any of the passengers yet and he had not heard of a Lady Lyons before on his previous posts. Then it dawned on him that it must be the patron who took Annie in.

He quickly ripped the envelope open and read the contents on the small note card.

"Have your prayers been answer?" Lightoller asked nonchalantly coming up beside his friend.

"She's coming to dine with us," Murdoch said lightly but with a smile plastered heavily on his face.

"I don't understand why she would want to dine with us, because compared to the first class dining options, we lack the finesse." Murdoch didn't answer, but shook his head to his friend, telling Lightoller that he was still listening.

"What? You don't think so, Chap, that we can be getting better dinners than what we are being served everyday? You are quite the modest White Star Line employee!"

"Besides the food, Lights, I believe her company would make our dinner much better!"

Lightoller couldn't help but smile in an agreement. Dinner was about to be served in an hour or so. "I can only imagine, Will."

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think****.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey. Thank you very much for reading!


	10. Chapter 9: April 11, I insist!

******Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it.** I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

Truly, I want to thank those who have been reading and reviewing. Your profound support is what drives me to update and it constantly motivates me to share my story with you. I hope I didn't loose anyone in the delay and if I did, I hope you come back!

Asides from that, enjoy!

---

**11 April 1912, 7:05 PM**

Mrs. Lyons was extremely reluctant in allowing Anna to leave the confines of her cabin. Even up until the last moment when the Mrs. Lyons herself was getting dressed for dinner, she was questioning her own decision of agreeing to Anna's request. However, Anna was as firm as Mrs. Lyons on going to attend dinner with the officers. She watched Anna leave in agony over the conditions of the poor woman amongst the group of officers--male officers, at that!

However, Anna wasn't her ward and it was foolish to reprimand a woman of thirty or so not to do as she wished. It was absurd!

Anna shivered slightly as the chills of the season cloak her like a great coat. She folded her arms together and hugged the embodiment of warmth close to her skin.

As she strolled down the chilly boat deck, she saw some of the people were out for a pre-dinner stroll. As she passed, they greeted her with such a familiarity that made her question if there was any sincerity in their greetings or it was just a faux act to uphold the 'reputable act of kindness' of the first class. They were the same people who scowled her when she was dressed in her dirt-cloaked attire. Anna had nothing else to do but raise her dainty hand, gave a nodding motion of her head and smiled as her rebuttal.

Jane the maid left a few small ringlets of hair down to frame her thin face and those ringlets now danced about her face in response to the wind. It made her look younger than the three and thirty she truly was. Compared to the other women about her age with their healthy full cheeks and round hips, Anna's own cheeks hallowed into her bones. Her body, which was now crushed by a corset, was a frail hallow stick than a beautiful vase she once was. The awkward illustrations of Le Mode Illustrate was imprinted as the silhouette of Anna's body.

But she was certainly interesting to look at.

The journey to the bridge was rather a difficult one for her. She was shaking with anticipation of how William Murdoch might perceive her now in her new form. Mr. Lightoller would certainly have something to say about it, but what about all of the other officers? Especially Mr. Murdoch!

The chilly deck was serene as the she listened to the combination of soft conversation, laughter, clicking of women's heels and water rasping sporadically against the side of the ship. This was the Titanic's sweet serenade.

"Miss Connor?" It was Lowe's voice that pulled her out of her bliss. He went forward to swing the gate open for her and whistled boyishly. "You clean up nicely!"

"Well, good evening to you too, Mr. Lowe. Ever so straight forward sir!" Anna replied with furrowed eyebrows but with an elated smile.

"Miss Anna, please forgive me. But I believe you look wonderful ma'am." Lowe bowed as an apology.

"Very well, Mr. Lowe. I guess I cannot stay cross with you for very long."

"It is not wise to," Lowe replied with a laugh.

"No. It is not! Where are the others?" Anna asked with a turn of her head around the port wing of the bridge. It was strangely quiet.

"Mr. Murdoch and Mr. Lightoller are off to dinner along with Mr. Pitman and Mr. Moody. They have only been there for ten minutes. So, you better hurry..."

Anna nodded and started to walk towards the wheel house, but Lowe called out to her, making her stop in her tracks.

"You're going to the wrong way!"

Anna froze in her position. She didn't turn around and just looked at Officer Boxhall who greeted her kindly and softly, but pointed in the other direction of the bridge. She smiled sheepishly.

"You walked away with such a conviction towards the other direction that I was almost embarrassed to stop you!" Lowe laughed, causing her to turn around slowly.

"Then Mr. Lowe, sir, would you direct me in the right direction?" Anna laughed uncomfortably at her mistake.

"Quickly cross to the other side of the ship and walk aft to the third funnel. Before you get to the gate for the Engineer's Promenade, underneath the third funnel on your right should be a door."

Anna made a face as she was trying to remember the directions. "Aft, third funnel, door on right..." She nodded a few times to signal to him that she understood.

"Better hurry," Lowe urged with a smile.

She nodded again and the hair that was piled on her head swayed heavily. She asked him if it was all right if she cut through the wheel house. Lowe didn't mind, but still warned her to hurry so it would not raise any concern and curiosity amongst the crew of the bridge. It was an indirect reminder that she didn't belong there. Not even as a guest. Anna, however, didn't think much of it and bade him a good night.

Officer Wilde, who had agreed to cover for Lightoller for a little bit, in trade for a later shift, was in the wheel house. He did it so Lightoller could attend the dinner that Anna Lyn Connor would be attending also. Wilde wasn't as horrible as people have perceived him to be and again, to Wilde's experience so far, it was better to be friends with Lightoller (who was still vexed about being bumped from his post) than make enemies with him. Especially Lightoller!

"Miss Connor, good evening." Wilde's voice was soft. It was gentle and strangely, it was almost fatherly.

Anna looked up from her position near the telephones and curtsied sloppily. She had not curtsied to anyone...for years!

"Please Miss Connor," Wilde started to say, shaking his head. He didn't want her to trouble herself by curtsying to him as if he was of a higher status than she was.

"Good evening, Mr. Wilde," she returned softly, timid of their unusual encounter.

"I see you found a patron?" He motioned his head towards her new attire.

"Mr. Andrews was kind enough to see me to her, sir."

"I see." Their replies were drastically short and not much was conveyed in their short time together. Anna felt uncomfortable because of their earlier encounter and her first impression of him. However, she knew that Mr. Wilde is not a bad man, but it will take her some time to get use to it.

"It is a Mrs. Lyons, you see," she continued in effort to try to sustain their conversation.

"Mr. Andrews is one to count on for providing any type of aide."

"I am deeply indebted to him." They then cease to a silence. Wilde wasn't as uncomfortable as Anna was. She kept her eyes trained everywhere except for his face. Wilde, on the other hand, was looking at her from the tip of her hair down to the silk slip of her shoe.

"I shan't keep you, Miss Connor. I bid a pleasant evening," he finished off and stepped around her. She turned around to see him walk off.

"Good night, Mr. Wilde," and he responded with a small wave of his hand, but not a look back to her face.

- - -

"Well, calm down, Mr. Murdoch!" Lightoller laughed, slapping his friend on the back. The junior officers merely smiled while watching their first senior officer fumble with the white tablecloth, wrinkling it.

"What if she got lost? We haven't shown the Officer's Mess to her" Murdoch asked around the table. His eyes fell on Moody intentionally. The boy frowned in reply. Moody was constantly haunted by his incidents of failed passages around the ship's decks.

"She's not lost! She's just...late," Lightoller looked for the correct phrase. "Perhaps it is the first class trait to be late by a few moments for dinner."

A steward who was leaving the Officer's mess had pulled the door to the boat deck and nearly crashed into the woman who was about to enter. He stopped, confused in seeing this figure of the opposite sex, the sex that was not supposed to be entering this part of the ship. "Um, ma'am?"

"May I?" Anna asked, causing the four officers to look up.

"Um..." the steward stuttered, not knowing how to reply, but Anna pushed on any ways to enter the mess.

When Anna Lyn Connor walked through the door, all four officers had to blink twice to realise that was their dinner guest. They sat rooted to their seats, not knowing how to respond.

"Good evening." Her voice stirred something in them and they instantly realised that they had to stand when a lady enters a room.

The sound of scrapping chairs and uniforms shuffling to stand filled the air as all of them stood up from their seats to greet her.

"Annie! It is a pleasure that you can join us," Lightoller smiled his same ol' smile at the sight of her. Anna cleaned up extremely nice and now her speech matched her appearance. So much so that William Murdoch stood with his mouth opened slightly, staring at her. Lightoller looked to Moody who was situated next to Murdoch. "Please join us. Mr. Moody, please move..."

"No that is all right, Mr. Moody. I can take a seat else where! Don't trouble yourself from moving--" Anna went forward to stop him.

"He insists," Lightoller said quickly, causing Murdoch to throw him an unpleasant glance.

"Yes, I insist." Moody smiled in reply. Moody picked up his silverware and moved to sit next to Officer Pitman.

Anna was about to pull the chair that Moody just left, but after Lightoller kicked Murdoch on the foot, Murdoch pulled the chair out for her in reception and etiquette. She smiled divinely at him and sat down.

He resisted the urge to touch her hands which were now as pale and white as milk, to feel if they were as smooth and warm as they appear to be. It didn't help with the gentle touches of her skirt brushing against the soft fabric of his trousers.

The same steward who was trying to bar Anna from entering was looking at her strangely as he placed a setting of plates and silverware in front of her. He gave her the menu that the officers had received and asked for her preferred drink choice. She chose water. After witnessing what alcohol could truly do, she vowed to never touch it.

She scanned the menu and none the officers wished to say a word. Even the usual boisterous and joyful Lightoller was silent. Though the only reason he kept his silence was because he was hoping Murdoch would say something! A compliment of her appearance would do wonders!

"You look beautiful, Miss Annie," Moody injected.

Anna took her eyes off the menu and smiled. "Thank you, James."

Oh damn it, Will! Why didn't you say anything? Now Moody took away your only opportunity to compliment her! Lightoller mentally smacked his friend for his lack of speed.

"May I suggest a dish?" Murdoch started.

At that, Lightoller took back what he previously thought about his friend as he watched Murdoch reach over to point something on the menu to the said goddess beside him.

"The fish is something the White Star Line is known for and that is the best pick from the menu," Murdoch said while hesitating slightly to move away from her proximity.

The steward cleared his throat to signal his presence and the two of them straightened out into their seats. Lightoller made a mental note to talk to the steward to be a little more conservative in his entrance.

"May I, Miss Connor?" Murdoch asked, signalling to the menu.

"Please, Mr. Murdoch, by all means!"

"She will have the same."

Anna blinked at the simplicity of it, but smiled at his effort of tending to her. She suppressed even a bigger smile as a waft of his aftershave filled her senses as he reached over to point the menu item to the steward.

She looked up when Murdoch was collecting the menu in her hands to give back to the steward. Lightoller caught her eyes and she smiled towards him with an unspoken secret dancing in her eyes. He picked up his water glass and made a movement with his hand as if he was toasting her. They came to a further understanding.

"So, Annie, enthral us on your journey so far!" Lightoller urged, leaning in as if she was a beholder of great news.

Their dinner was strangely eaten in a quick succession. It was due to the thirty-minutes timeframe the junior officers had in exchange with the other junior officers. Lowe and Boxhall were standing in for Moody and Pitman. So the third and sixth officer ate their fish in no more than five bites. Even though, the senior officers had a little more time, they ate their fish as fast as their younger counterparts in force of habit. Anna was barely done when Moody and Pitman stood up from their seats to bid her a good night to tend to their shifts.

"Will we get the opportunity to see you again, Annie?" Moody inquired as he put back on his jacket and hat.

She looked to the other two officers left at the table. "I hope so in the very least, James!"

"Then we'll hold you to that," Pitman added with a smile. His whiskers moved with his lips in reflection of his elation.

The two officers waited patiently as Anna finished her dinner. She was trying to rush, pushing the forkfuls of food into her mouth, not wanting them to wait for her. When she finally got down to nothing else left on her plate, she apologised for her delay. Both of the officers made an efforts to erase her apologies into nothing and their choruses of 'no, no it's all right' and 'I'm glad you enjoyed it' filled her ears. Lightoller sighed contentedly with a full stomach.

"And my one hour exchange with Mr. Wilde is finally up! Annie, you have made tonight one of the best dinners so far on the Titanic!"

"You've only had two since the start of the journey," Murdoch corrected, gaining him a laugh from Anna.

"Well, I did say one of the best, but I never mentioned the length! I hope to have more evenings like this! The same thing every night can get dreary and ol' Murdoch is not the same type of company. He does not look as beautiful in a dress as you do."

"I hope to never look as beautiful in a dress as Anna, Lights!" Murdoch laughed.

"Well, it was a pleasure to have both of your company and the food was exceptional." She touched Murdoch's arm and thanked him. He fumbled with a reply as heat flared from her hand to his ears. The healthy Scottish blush left him warm.

"Please enjoy the rest of the night, Annie and I will see you later." Lightoller grasped her hand and kissed it. Before going out, he clasped Murdoch on the back again. It was the type of clasp that told him Lightoller was urging him to do something. The type of clasp that he knew too well in situations such as this one. "I'll see you around 9 tonight, Will. Cheerio!"

The steward moved away jerkily when Lightoller nearly ran him over as he was coming out of the pantry. The tray of coffee and tea clattered momentarily.

The two occupants of the table sat in silence. The same uncomfortable silence they had witnessed before in his cabin. The same uncomfortable silence they both wished to erase. The same uncomfortable silence that was always hanging around them. Even after the steward left from serving them coffee and tea, they still sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other.

The steward furrowed his eyebrows as he came down the stairs that lead down to the lower deck to find Lightoller pressed close to the wall. The Second Officer made hand movements to signal that he didn't want the steward to say anything. The steward merely nodded. It was a strange night from the start and it didn't make a difference to find Officer Lightoller eavesdropping. The steward was going to finish up and erase what he had witnessed tonight when he get to his cabin. Something told him it wasn't his business to remember who she was and why she was there.

"Mr. Murdoch--" "Anna, I--" They managed to say at the same time.

"Please, you first," they chorused again.

"No, please..." they chorused yet again.

Little did they know, Lightoller was still there, fighting the urge to bang his head against the wall. They were both stubborn and even with Anna in such a grand dress, William Murdoch was still tongue tied.

"Mr. Murdoch, please I truly insist, you first."

He cleared his throat and nodded. It took him a moment before he started talking. "Is your patron providing you a berth tonight?"

Anna wasn't expecting this question and hesitated. She thought for a moment. This was the opportunity she was looking for. This was her privilege to choose between the berth in Mrs. Lyons cabin or perhaps one closer to the bridge, away from the hospitality of the first class.

What about the rumours? Wasn't Anna Lyn Connor afraid of the rumours that could emerge from any stories about her interacting so closely with the bridge? Of course not! She was a stowaway! No rumours could be worst than the ones that were floating around the decks now.

But what of the reputation of others? They couldn't possibly pinpoint one officer at fault when all of them were welcoming her!

She made a promise to the Good Lord that brought her all of her good luck that she would repay all of them back somehow, even if it takes her entire life to do so.

"No..." she lied.

Lightoller himself was surprised.

"No?" Murdoch confirmed.

"As much as a chair, but nothing else..."

"Then, Miss Anna, you must take my offer of the berth in my cabin. I cannot permit you to sleep on a mere a chair. There is a sofa in my cabin as well as Mr. Lightoller's cabin for me to sleep on!"

"I wouldn't want to intrude, Mr. Murdoch!"

"You are not intruding, Miss Anna...It is much better than a chair, I can tell you confidently." His eyes were almost begging, but his own propriety kept him at bay. He smiled kindly at her.

Murdoch leaned to the side to pull out the spare key he keeps in his pocket. Anna looked between the key and his face, pulling out the space of time to play as if she was considering the choice between his berth closer to the joviality of the bridge or the cold, hard chair of Mrs. Lyons's cabin. Even Officer Lightoller was holding his breath, waiting for her answer.

Her fingers grasped around the key and she smiled at the relieved face of William Murdoch. "I thank you dearly for your kindness, Mr. Murdoch." She took the key from his hand and looked at it, sitting in her calloused palm. Her eyes flickered upwards to match his. "I will never forget it."

A sweet blush was fixed on both their faces, but didn't tempt them to pull their eyes away from each other. He smiled more broadly in return. "And neither will I, Anna."

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think****.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey. Thank you very much for reading!


	11. Chapter 10: April 11, Sofa vs Bed

******Please don't forget to review! I would truly appreciate it.** I only can improve with your feedback. They are greatly appreciated in every aspect. It gives me the motivation to continue on this journey! Thank you very much for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Anna Lyn Connor and other unknown characters belong to me. Everyone else (who is NOT in the movie) is real. Any of the enjoyable characters of James Cameron's movie belongs to him, along with all of the legalities and technicalities.

Truly, I want to thank those who have been reading and reviewing. Your profound support is what drives me to update and it constantly motivates me to share my story with you. I hope I didn't loose anyone in the delay and if I did, I hope you come back!

Asides from that, enjoy!

---

**11 April 1912, 10:30 PM**

Murdoch sighed as he opened his cabin door. He suppressed a large yawn as he entered into the dimmed quarters. He almost ran into a frenzy when he saw his bed bare. He turned a few times around his cabin to see any sign of life. Perhaps a shoe here, or a hair pin there. But when he turned to the sofa, he saw the body of Anna Lyn Connor curled tightly to fit the small space. She didn't take up his offer on sleeping on the more comfortable bed. She took it upon herself to sleep there to spare him from sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa.

He sighed again as he stood over her, watching her sleep. Her face was free of the dirt she had arrived on the bridge with earlier the same day. In the dimmed light, she looked pristinely beautiful to him. Even though, he had noticed a few faint little creases of laugh lines around her eyes, and mouth, they were now stretched and her face bore none. Her hair was draped tamely against her shoulders while a few strands gave soft effects to her facial features. Murdoch smiled softly as he continued to watch her sleep.

Not wanting to wake her, he slowly nudged his arms under her neck and legs, hoisting her up as gently as possible. She groaned slightly but never woke up from her slumber. She turned in his arms to face his chest and heaved another large sigh and a smile bestowed her lips. He was more than confident that she was still dreaming and asleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about and if his actions were transposing into her dreams. Was she dreaming about her life in the future? About how to avoid Lightoller's pranks? About him?

She was as light as a feather.

He made his way slowly to the small berth and laid her down comfortably. He slowly reached over to touch her hair, feeling the soft tamed curls against his coarse fingertips. A stray finger traced down the side of her face, gaining him another soft blissful sigh as he does it. Murdoch then did something that he would never get the chance to do if she was awake. He betrayed his better conscious, the Edwardian gentleman side of him and leaned down to kiss her as lightly as possible.

However, he only could bring himself to kiss her on the side of her mouth. He couldn't bring himself to betray her and kiss her lips without her permission. But the convict-like action made him feel happy from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. Her face was warm and smelled of lavender...

And of her.

He was drowning in it and it was difficult to pull away.

Murdoch felt his fatigue slowly fading as he regrettably pulled himself away. First Officer William Murdoch smiled, giving her one last long look before turning away to sit on the lonely hard chair next to his desk.

--

**Please politely click that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think****.** Your reviews are my constant motivation to continue on this journey. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
